Echoes of Parity
by DianaM -again
Summary: They thought the portal had been closed for good...
1. Chapter 1

"I have no clue what you mean by that, Red." Duke reached for reports in his inbox, deliberately avoiding her gaze.

Scarlett could feel her temper reaching the point of no return. She fought to hold it down. "I _mean _you're avoiding the issue." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. She knew he could feel it. She could see it in the way his brows rose, how he focused all of his attention on the requisition now in front of him.

"What issue?" He signed the form with a flourish and tossed it in the "out" box, sliding another in front of him with his free hand.

"I'll say it again: you need to make up your mind." She knew what was coming next.

"About what?" He lifted the top page, scratching at his brow. "Really? What do we need a backhoe for?"

Scarlett tried to let some of the heat out with a deep breath. "About _me!" _She dropped down onto his office couch and looked up at the ceiling.

That got his attention. He let the page drop and sat back, brow furrowed. "I've made up my mind about you. Haven't I made it clear?" He cocked his head and smiled. "I love you."

Instead of melting away, her anger rose. She smiled back, but her anger still rose. "I know that, Duke, I do. But how you act…"

The smile slipped off his face. "I told you what Hawk said. You can ask him yourself, if you want, but I'm not sure asking will please him. We have to be discreet. I don't _like it. _ We do. On base, around town. When I get you alone, that's different, but on base…"

"I get that. I know that. I'm fine with that." It was frustrating, yes. But she was as careful as he was about making sure they were out of sight, safe from discovery.

He sighed, looking confused. "So _what's _the problem again?"

She decided to stop hinting. "What the Hell was that crap last night about?"

"Oh." The confusion cleared and he dodged her gaze again. "That."

"Yes." She stood and came to his desk, putting both hands on it and ducking down to catch his eyes. "That." He tried to look down and get involved in the requisition. Scarlett reached over and gently took his chin, lifting his eyes back up to her. She let her voice soften. "What happened?"

He sighed. "I got hot."

"Why?"

"That guy wouldn't leave you alone. " He pushed the stack of papers away and rubbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"It was just some jerk at a bar."

"He hit on you. Every time I left, turned my back, even, he hit on you."

She sat on the edge of his desk. "So what? He's just some random jerk at a bar."

"He was too pushy." Duke sat back in his chair, letting his head fall back.

"So you had to push back? Duke, that isn't you." She picked up the crystal ball he kept next to his model Skystriker. "You've never been the jealous type."

"Yeah, well, last night I was." He looked away again.

"_Why? _I don't understand. I don't _like _it, either, Duke. I could have handled him. I can take care of myself. I _certainly _am not going to go off with some grabby jerk at a bar. I had it handled." She set the ball back down on its ring stand with a thud. "You never lose control. _Never._ Not like that. Not like last night. That kind of thing doesn't impress me."

"OK, so you're unimpressed. I didn't really 'lose control'. Just a few taps. He went down pretty quick." He rubbed the knuckles of his right hand.

"He had no chance, Duke. It was embarrassing. I told you I can take care of myself!" Her voice finally got to the level it had been seeking for the last half hour. "I didn't say anything then because I was in shock. I just wanted it to be over."

"I wondered why you didn't feel like...well, you know." He scratched the back of his neck. "I was hoping..."

"What got into you?" She shuddered at the memory. The entire bar had watched silently as the man, bleeding from his nose, picked himself up and slowly walked out. Duke had stood, angry, tense, seething-watching every step. When the defeated suitor had left, he'd turned back to the bar and picked up his beer as if nothing had happened. Scarlett had walked out. Just left him there with his beer and went to the car. Pretty soon, he followed. He offered their usual hotel, the beer and the fight making him eager to be on her, and she turned him down, claiming exhaustion.

She waited for his answer. Instead of giving it, he shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

Scarlett slammed her hand on top of the stack. "Don't shrug this off. Don't pretend this is nothing. You went caveman on me, that shit isn't _you._ I want to know why!" She gave up trying to control her anger.

Duke stared down at her hand. Slowly, his eyes moved up her arm to her face. She could see the electricity beginning to crackle in their depths. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Look. I know this bugs you. Did it ever occur to you that this is hard for _me_, huh? How do _I _feel, huh? I have to hide that you're my girl. I have to watch the boys on base stare at you, try and flirt with you. I have to hear the things they say when…I have to see all that and not say a word. I have to shove it all down." He gritted his teeth. "So, yeah, I finally found a place I could just _be _with you, like any man would want to. All I wanted was a few beers and a quiet night with you. And I had a few more beers than normal, because how often do I get to relax? As soon as my back was turned, that dickhead wants to start bugging you, and I'm not supposed to _do anything about it_? So, yeah, OK, it might have been old-fashioned. I _know _you can take care of yourself. But I'll be damned if I sit back on _my _down time and watch some bastard slobber all over _my _girl." He finished by slamming his fist down on his desk, rattling both his in and out box and causing the crystal ball to hop off its stand and roll slowly to the edge. It stopped right before it went over.

"You don't own me!" Rather than make her back down, Duke's rare explosion of temper only served to flare hers. "I'm not a possession!"

"_**I never said I owned you**_!" Duke bellowed towards the ceiling. He stood there, hands clenched on the desktop, eyed closed, taking deep breaths. Slowly, his breathing calmed, and his hands relaxed. "I never said I owned you. I just...you can't expect me to not do anything."

"You didn't need to. I had it handled, Duke!"

"He wasn't giving up."

"He would have, eventually."

"I got him to do it right away." Duke dropped back into his chair. "I stopped him right there. He learned the hard way not to mess around with my-"

"_Your __**what**__, Duke? _Your 'woman'? Is that what you were going to say?!" Scarlett refused to back down.

"What if I was?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'm my own person, Duke. I'm not your belonging." She leaned back on the desk so she could match his glare.

"I didn't mean it that way..."

"How did you mean it, exactly?"

"Well...I..." He looked around his office lamely, as if one of his pictures hanging from the wall could provide the right answer. "I'm your man, aren't I?"

"I don't own you!" She straightened.

"But...well...I mean..." When he looked back at her, his blue eyes showed right to the depths of him. She'd never seen that look on his face; what he had just discovered terrified him. He spoke slowly. "You...you _do_, Red. Heart and soul."

"That's..." Scarlett was taken aback. It was too much. It was too deep. It was everything she'd always dreamed of, late at night, lying in bed, wishing she could tear down the wall between them. It was exactly what she'd wished he could say, and it was frightening; her wishes rarely came true unless she was the one to make it happen. "That's not _fair_, Duke."

His anger was completely gone. He looked mystified of his own admission. "I...Red...That's why I got so mad, I guess. I'd had a few, yeah. I just...I don't want to ever lose you. It took us so long to get here. I don't think I want to be without you now."

"You honestly think I would have gone off with _him_?" She wasn't done yelling. She needed to yell.

"No, of course not. But I'm a man... and what he did...it was right in my face. Right in front of me. Right in front of the whole bar...and I'd had a few..." He closed his eyes and massaged his temple.

"I get it now." She'd found a foothold. "This is a pride thing. This is an ego thing."

"No, it's a _you _thing." He held up a hand in supplication.

"No it's not. This is all about _you.__I_ could have been anyone."

"Definitely not. You mean so much to me...I couldn't let him do that to you, insult you like that." He kept the hand out, turning it over and reaching for her. "Shana...Come here."

"You're worried he was going to make you look like a fool, Duke." She pointed at his chest, ignoring his outstretched hand. "You were worried people were seeing another man move in on your 'woman' and you panicked, because you were afraid of looking stupid."

"No..."

"Well, joke's on you, Duke, you ended up doing that to yourself! It wasn't out of love for me at all, was it? It was some stupid macho sense of manhood. Some other guy was playing with your toy and you got mad. Is that how you act like a big man? Beating up a guy who had no chance? How big a man do you feel now?"

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She'd cut deep. He opened his mouth to reply, but she couldn't face it...she couldn't deal with hurting him. She couldn't face the rawness of his admitted love. Scarlett turned and stormed to the door. She stopped and turned, her hand on the knob. "Don't call or talk to me, Duke. I need some space. You're too big a jerk for me right now."

His head fell into his hands. "Little Fox..."

"Don't try that on me! Not now! It won't work!" She yanked the door open, stalked through, and slammed it behind her. Down the hall, Beach Head stuck his head out of his office, then quickly yanked it back before she stormed by. She turned as she passed his doorway. He was doing his best to look absorbed in filing. The turned her head forwards again, only to slam right into Flint.

"Scarlett! Can you..."

Scarlett jabbed a finger into his chest. "Not. One. Word!" She punctuated each word with another jab. "You're _worse_, if anything. God knows how Jaye puts up with it!"

"With _it_?" He took a step back. "With _what_?"

"Your macho bullshit! You all have each other's backs in that, don't you?" She stepped right up to him again.

"Excuse me?" He backed up again, raising his hands. One held a stack of files. "Look, I don't know what the Hell you're talking about, and I don't have time to figure it out. I've got to get these reports to Duke. We need to put together a unit. Something's going down."

Scarlett blinked at him a few times, then eyed the files while she wrestled to get things under control. "Right." She stepped to the side to let him pass.

"Trust me, you'll be filled in on this one soon." Flint hurried off down the hall. Scarlett watched him as he knocked lightly on Duke's door, then let himself in. She had no doubts Duke would be perfectly ready to deal with the new emergency. He was an expert at putting his personal life on a side burner.

* * *

Scarlett hadn't been able to keep her mind one anything for the next several hours. She managed to stumble her way through her own small stack of paperwork. She hit the gym and got in a little cardio and practiced a new kata. She ate most of a salad at lunch, and spent another half hour moving the last few leaves of lettuce around on her plate. She was watching the oil separate from the vinegar in the dressing bottle she'd carried to her table when the intercom buzzed.

"Scarlett, Doc, Lady Jaye, Dial Tone, Low Light and Roadblock to the Briefing Room." Duke's voice was, as ever, calm. Whatever was brewing he had it under control.

_At least he has the rest of us convinced._

This morning's argument made her wonder how often he had to fake it till he could make it. She cleared her dishes, dropping them on the conveyor to go back to whoever was on dish duty. Waving at the guys still on line, she left the mess hall and made her way back to the part of base that housed the offices, conference rooms and briefing area.

Most everyone was already there. Doc and Flint were chatting in front of the stage. Low light sat on his own in the second row, arms crossed, staring at the ceiling. Jaye and Roadblock sat in the front. Roadblock had to sit in the front row; it was the only place he would fit. He was showing an enraptured Jaye something in the pages of a magazine. Scarlett wandered over and sat next to them.

"What are you two looking at?"

"There you are Scarlett." Lady Jaye smiled across Roadblock. "Ferran Adrià is tearing up the kitchen at elBulli. Word is, he'll soon be tapped to head the kitchen."

Roadblock tilted the magazine so she could see. "Man's a master in the kitchen. He's doing stuff no one's ever thought of. It's pure art." Scarlett glanced over a few slick pictures of very intricate looking dishes.

"It's a restaurant?" She looked at a picture of a single shrimp next to several exact piles of cream colored...something.

"Only one of the hardest reservations to get in the world. It's legendary!" Jaye's brows raised in amazement. "My parents took me after I graduated from Bryn Mawr. They reserved my freshman year to get in. It's even harder to get there now."

Scarlett shrugged. "I guess. You've been there, Roadblock?"

He smiled wistfully. "Only in my dreams."

"We'll get you there one day, I'm determined." Lady Jaye took the magazine and flipped through a few pages. Scarlett figured if any of the Joes could get a reservation to an elite famous restaurant, it would be Jaye. She moved in different circles than the rest of them, except perhaps Hawk. Scarlett mused that high birth had its privileges. Then again, Flint was finding his way into some of those very same circles...

Dial Tone dashed into the room just as Duke stepped through the door from the War Room. He managed to make it into the seat next to Scarlett before either man noticed the slight tardiness.

"Inches to spare, Dial Tone." Scarlett patted his arm. He grinned at her.

"Yeah. I was in the gym showers when the call came." He took off his beret and nervously ran his fingers through his still-damp hair.

"That shouldn't have taken too long."

"It wouldn't have, but someone glued my locker shut." A flash of irritation washed over his face. It was quickly replaced by dejection. "Lucky Gung Ho came by and helped me pry it open. Now I've got to pay to replace the door, I guess."

"That's rough, man. You don't have to put up with that shit." Roadblock shook his head. Dial Tone just shrugged.

"It's part of the normal hazing, right? I ignore it, it's going to die down." He sucked on his mustache.

"Last week, they stole your laundry. It's juvenile. Dial Tone, have you told Duke about all these little pranks?" Lady Jaye leaned as far across Roadblock as she could. "He'd put a stop to it."

"Of course not, Lady Jaye, I don't want to be the guy who rats everyone out." The communications expert shook his head and faked an unconvincing good-natured laugh.

"Seriously. Tell Duke. This isn't funny anymore. He'll just get them to stop. He doesn't put up with bullies, right, Scarlett?" Jaye nodded to her.

"Sure. Yeah."

Jaye's brows rose. She opened her mouth to say something, but Duke's bark to attention stopped her. Hawk had come in the room. Everyone snapped to. Duke saluted the general. Hawk returned the salute and took the podium.

"At ease, Joes. Be seated." Every Joe sat, save Duke, who stood at ease between his commanding officer and the media control station. Hawk grabbed a stack of papers and tapped their edge on the podium. "Looks like we have a new mission. Intelligence reports say Cobra Commander is up to something hinkey. Duke?"

"Sir." Duke reached over and tapped a few keys on the console next to him. A map of Colorado appeared on the screen. Duke grabbed the mouse and clicked on a marker point, and the map zoomed in to a spot out in the middle of nowhere. Doc started.

"Duke! That's where..."

Duke spun around. "You got it. It's where Jaye, Flint and their team disappeared. The whole damn trestle collapsed. That matter transmuter mess." He frowned. "I lost three good Joes and I had to lie to their families because the explanation sounds like a fucking Star Trek episode." He ran his fingers through his hair to the back of his head and scratched. "Intelligence from Cheyenne Mountain close by says that Cobra's got some troops sniffing around that whole area. Nothing big. Maybe a squad, guarding a research team." He tapped a key, and the map minimized. Duke moved the cursor to a red folder on the side of the screen and opened it. A set of surveillance photos popped up. In one Cobra Commander, wearing his hood, stood on the edge of the ravine, gazing towards where the trestle had been blown away from the rock.

"So the Commander's on site himself?" Roadblock snorted. "Figures."

"He's the ranking Cobra there, 'Block." Duke cracked the knuckles of his right hand. "No communications between him and Cobra Island, either. I mean nothing. Dial Tone?"

"Nothing, Top."

"Right. Whatever he's up to, he isn't squawking about it."

Hawk cleared his throat. "We've known that the command structure is cracking...possibly even fracturing. It would seem the Commander is acting on his own. He's been looking into exactly what happened there. He might not know the whole truth, but he's definitely curious."

Low Light shook his head. "Seriously, I read the report but I don't believe it. Spielberg couldn't make up that bullshit."

Flint stood and turned to the sniper. "Believe it. We barely got out in time. But over there, Cobra is in charge. If he somehow trips the portal to open, it could be a big mess, you see?"

"No, I don't." Low Light wasn't intimidated by Flint. He wasn't intimidated by much at all.

"If Cobra is on top in this..." Duke's voice hissed to a stop as he tried to get his mouth around the words. "..._alternate universe,_ there would have been no reason to create Serpentor. Logic dictates he doesn't exist over there. The troops are still loyal to the Commander."

"Or to Destro." Lady Jaye interjected. "When we left, a civil war was brewing, Duke. Who knows who came out on top?"

"It's a good point, Jaye. The war could still be going, for all I know. But I'll wager there are still Vipers and Troopers loyal to their Commander. If this..." he stopped again, face distasteful "_alternate universe_ Commander is alive, our Commander may be able to trick a good number of troops to follow him long enough to bring them back here. If he's dead or defeated, there's probably still a good number of overthrown sympathizers ready to follow his returned ghost. Or whatever."

"Scarlett, you're pretty quiet." Scarlett looked up to see Hawk smiling at her. "What's your take on it?"

"Whatever he's got in mind, it isn't good." She sighed. "Going after him will only bring it to the attention of the rest of them. Meaning we widen the fractures we've been seeing. We either catch him, which is a bonus, or drive the wedge between him and Serpentor deeper. It's a win-win situation."

Duke nodded, but didn't say anything. Their eyes met. She caught a second of something like pride flashing in them. She looked away.

"But sir..." Dial Tone's voice wavered.

"Speak up, son. I'm ready to hear you." Hawk came around the podium.

"None of the Cobras went through. He has no way of knowing any of it. Besides, the reports say the portal closed."

Duke went back to the control console and minimized the surveillance photos, then brought up a different map, one covered with odd green concentric circles. "We thought so, too. Our stable of scientists gave it a once over, just to be sure. They're getting some odd energy readings, consistent with the ones we got from the matter transmuter before. The Commander must have gotten the same readings, otherwise he wouldn't waste his time."

"But he's there." Hawk looked at each of them in turn. "So the seven of you are heading out to ruin his day."

"Flint's got the lead." Duke brought up the main map again. "We've spent the morning planning. He'll fill in the specifics. I'll throw in a unit of greenshirts to back you up, just because I care." He walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, legs dangling over. Now was when he went from NCO to big brother. "Questions, comments? Concerns?"

"You're sending _both _girls?" Low Light growled quietly. Scarlett felt the slight. Lady Jaye rolled her eyes. It was past time the newer Joes got used to the idea of women in the ranks. Then again, Low Light and Dial Tone were still green enough to be ignorant.

"Jaye and Scarlett are essential."

Low Light shrugged and grunted. Hawk took notice. "Problem, soldier?"

"Maybe I'm not real used to ladies on the front lines. I like to keep my field of fire clear and my ass covered." Low Light nonchalantly polished his goggles. "Don't want to worry about having to carry extra weight when someone breaks a nail."

The ice from Duke's glare chilled the room. "Those ladies have taken down Cobra troops more times than you've jerked off. You're the FNG here." He slid down from where he sat on the stage and crossed his arms over his chest. "They know Cobra. Jaye's been through this portal. She knows what it looks like. Both she and Flint can help you avoid tripping over your own self and falling in."

"And Scarlett?"

"Scarlett's there to keep _you _out of trouble, princess. She 'n Doc's been here since the start, or have you forgotten that little bit of history? She's proven herself already. You're not ripe yet. Do your job and try not to piss her off. I don't want to hear about how Doc had to pull an arrow out of your ass because you got in her way, or were too slow to get out of it. I trust her more than anyone else to do her job and come back in one piece." Duke paused to let it sink in. "Clear? You need her to give you some private wall -to-wall counseling? I can arrange a meeting in the gym. When she's done, I can step in and provide some extra counseling of my own."

Scarlett glanced at Hawk, but the General was doing his best to ignore the threats.

Low Light let his goggles drop into his lap. Scarlett guessed from the way he pulled his lips tight that while the sniper wasn't intimidated by Flint, he was more than a little wary of his First Sergeant. "Sure, Top."

"I'm not some _toy_, dogface. Tell me again...you got that? Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Everyone go get squared away and get to the transport. You're heading out at fourteen hundred. Flint will finish off with the nitty gritty in the air. This can't wait till tomorrow."

* * *

The team deplaned from the c130 at Buckley and quickly made their way into the hills. Three APVs equipped with snow tires skirted by several Polar Battle Bears. Soon, they hit the railroad tracks, following them till they were about a mile away from the site and the now reconstructed trestle. Flint called the small convoy to a halt and gathered them together for a quick briefing. Scarlett sat on the back bumper of the APV, going over her crossbow and arrows one more time before battle. She gave her sidearm a quick once over, too.

"Ok, Joes." Flint scratched his forehead under his beret. "We're not pussyfooting around here. We go in fast and hard. We managed to stop all trains on this track, and by now, they'll be noticing." He unfolded a map of the area and set it out over the hood of a Battle Bear. " You have your teams, get in them now. We need to get around behind them. Here, here, and _here." _Flint's gloved finger tapped several likely spots that formed a u around the site then more on the other side of the trestle. 'We'll box them in. Got it?"

"Hooah!" The greenshirts joined in the affirmative.

"Good. Synchronize your chronometers. Everyone's in place at sixteen hundred. Keep radio silence until I give the signal to engage."

Scarlett slung and tightened her quiver. She nodded to Jaye. "Here we go again!"

The brunette laughed lightly and mounted her Battle Bear. "When this is all over, I want you to fill me in on the tension between you and our fearless leader."

"I have no problem with Flint."

"Not him." Jaye chuckled again. "I mean the other one. The blond. Your friend and mine, though I think he's more yours, frankly." Her smile was sly. "Don't think I didn't pick up on it. I'm pretty good at that."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Scarlett mounted her own snowmobile.

"Yeah, the acting thing I'm good at, too." She frowned. "Come on, Scarlett, give me a little credit. It's not hard to see there's more between you two than either of you let on. Sly as you think you both are. There's more than a few little hints in the way you act around each other. He's not ever been really good at lying. You're better, but not perfect."

"Why would I lie?"

"Why indeed?" Jaye mused. "It is to wonder."

Flint stalked over. "Are you two finished? I wouldn't want to have to cut into your discussion time." He frowned. "When you're free? We have a battle to get to."

"Sure, Flint." Scarlett started the engine. "Lead on."

Flint grumbled and stalked away to climb into an APV. He leaned out the window and whirled his hand. "Joes, roll out!"

Jaye snorted. "I'll get it out of you later." All around them, engines were starting up.

"Sure." Scarlett revved her Battle Bear. "You do that." The team split up and went off to their pre designated points.

They swept down the sides of the ravine like seagulls on a picnic. Cobra had little warning. Still, they hadn't entrenched themselves there in ignorance of the possibility of attack. In no time, the troopers swarmed out at them, rifles blazing. A flight of trouble bubbles took to the air. The Joes managed to cut down half, but the ones that got aloft were more than enough of a threat. Scarlett's team took cover to repel any airborne attack while the rest of the team busied themselves trying to force their way through the Cobra defenses.

Looking across the ravine to the other side of the river, Scarlett could see men in white coats dashing around, securing equipment. The Commander wasn't within view.

_He's gone to ground. Probably on his way to whatever escape vehicle he had set up.  
_

Scarlett guided her squad around to the southern end of the encampment, skirting the main battle to force any loose troops up and to the bottleneck where Flint and Jaye's team would handle them. The battle bears moved easily over the flurries, twin fifty cal. cannons mowing down troopers.

The snow quickly turned red.

"Drive them back! Drive them upriver!" Scarlett stood in her seat and swept her arm towards where the majority of the Cobra forces had pulled in to circle the makeshift lab. Something hot cut through her bicep. She dropped back onto her skimobile. It burned. She saw blood seeping through her sleeve. Tompson rode up next to her.

"You OK, ma'am? Need assistance?"

"I'm fine, Tompson. Its gone through. Let me get to Doc and he can stop me from leaking." She whirled her good arm. "You heard me, Joes! Let's go! Regroup!" Her unit eagerly sped up the banks to help press the fray-unifying into a single force. Scarlett pulled up next to Flint. "It shouldn't be much longer. We've got them."

"I've not seen the Commander slither free. We just may have him this time!"

"There!" Scarlett pointed. The Commander was making his way to a heavily armored flight pod, two scientists close behind, toting something cylindrical between them. From the way they staggered through the muddy camp, it was heavy._  
_

"Well looky there!" Low Light's purr over her radio almost took her by surprise. She figured he was up in the treeline, laying low. "Just ripe for the picking. Say goodbye to the big snake."

Flint's eyes grew wide. "Negative, Low Light! We need him alive!"

The disappointed snort announced the sniper had at least heeded his commander; dismissively, but fully. "Fine, I'll just take out a knee."

Scarlett saw the Commander's left knee explode. He dropped, clutching at the joint and flailing. One arm knocked into one of the scientists, who tumbled and then slipped in the mud, leaving his partner to try to carry the load alone. The poor man had no chance. The device slipped from his fingers and hit the ground, exploding in an aurora of light...

Scarlett felt the world shift two steps sideways.

* * *

He watched the skirmish in the snow from his blind in disbelief. They'd rolled it right in front of him, and it didn't make sense. He should have heard vehicles that big...should have known they were coming. But he'd had no warning that Cobra was in the area. Who would they want out here?

His disbelief turned to shock as he saw the combatants. He had never been certain they'd survived or died, but thanks to continuing news reports over the radio he knew they'd scattered everywhere but here. There was no reason for them to come here. It was the middle of nowhere, and the people who did manage to scrape by weren't usually worth the bother-and he lived even more remotely than them. Even the closest town was nothing worth really bothering with. The people went about their lives under subjugation almost the same way they'd lived it free. As long as they tithed and followed party line without complaint, they were left alone. Like a lot of small towns, they'd caved pretty quickly, and supported the small garrison within city limits with nary a peep of rebellion.

_But there's nothing here worth fighting over. Except maybe us. Dammit._

He considered trying to slip away while they were involved with each other. Scanning the woods around him, he knew it would be an error. They'd grab him, sure enough, if they caught sight of him. Closer inspection would mean execution, and then he'd never get back, and the two waiting for him would never know what happened; and be left to fend for themselves, something he doubted they could do for long.

He bit back another curse and hunkered down, his rifle bitingly cold through the tear in is glove. A trouble bubble flew over, came back, hovered, and took off quickly to the East.

_Worse and worse. It's going for backup. Backup's far off, but it's coming._

He wondered why the troopers on the ground hadn't already radioed it in. The Joes were making quick work of them, though. He smiled to himself. Maybe beaten, but the ones left had fight in them. It occurred to him he could help, but the image of the two frightened and alone faces came back and held him there. He would watch.

* * *

"Fuck, this snow is a bastard." Low Light's voice was more a grow than its usual purr. He let a viper wander into his sights and then made him regret it.

"It's slowing them down, too. I don't know, it seems thicker, somehow." Scarlett hunkered behind the APV, letting Doc treat the damage to her arm. It was through and through, fortunately. Bleeding pretty heavily, but a clean wound. She'd bear the pain. "Dial Tone, for God's sake, get headquarters on that thing."

"I can't" Dial Tone adjusted and re adjusted his comm unit. "All I get is static. Not a peep." He ripped off his beret and ruffled his hair in frustration. "They must be jamming me."

Doc finished wrapping Scarlett's arm. "Keep trying, anyhow. Scarlett, the less you move, the sooner the bleeding will stop."

Scarlett got off an arrow, taking a trooper through the neck. "Not an option, Doc."

"Where the Hell did the rest of them go?" Flint turned to Jaye. "You don't think..."

Jaye didn't answer, but her face was dark. She nodded.

"Oh God." Flint turned to look behind them, then to the west... "It's closed. Dammit! Fuck!"

"Keep to the task at hand, Flint!" Low Light caught a few troopers. "We're nearly done with this mess, anyhow."

Scarlett saw a lone Polar Battle Bear just a few yards to the south, behind the shelter of a totaled HISS "I can maybe rush them, Flint." She ducked and dodged, managing to get to the snowmobile in one piece. She ignored the burning in her bicep as she climbed aboard. She jumped on and thumbed the engine into life.

Something heavy dropped on her from above, and the world went black.

She was shocked into consciousness on impact with the snow. The battle was off in the distance. She could hear the report of gunfire, but not much else. She lifted up on one elbow, regretting it as the pain shot across her wounded shoulder. Scarlett tried to pull herself to her feet, and was stopped by a searing pain in her left leg. She sat on her rump and gingerly moved the leg so she could see. It wasn't bent oddly. Maybe fractured, maybe something so lucky as a sprain. She fingered it, glancing around. The trooper lay on his back a few feet from her, the snow around him turning dark with his seeping blood. Scarlett looked behind her to find the snowmobile tilted on it's side against a snowbank. She wondered if the pain in her shoulder and leg would allow her to lift it once again so she could mount it and get back to the Joes. Standing behind the Battle Bear was a man bundled in winter gear, his rifle aimed at her. A dead dear lay in the snow behind him.

He was covered from head to toe, wrapped against the cold. A winter cap covered his head, a scarf his face. Aviator sunglasses hid his eyes. He held the rifle like he knew how to use it. Her crossbow was slung over his shoulder. Scarlett raised both hands.

"I'm unarmed. You have my crossbow."

He used the muzzle of the gun and pointed to the knife strapped to her leg. There was little other movement.

"Yeah, right." Scarlett slowly reached down, unsnapped the sheath and grabbed the knife. She entertained the idea of throwing it at him, but she wasn't sure she could get it too far thorough the layers of clothing cocooning him. She thought better of it and tossed the knife lightly at his feet. He crouched slowly to it, the sunglasses and rifle never leaving her face.

"I'm hurt. I was shot. My arm. My ankle, maybe broken, I think. I'm not going anywhere. My friends are over there." Scarlett pointed to where the gunfire still cracked in the winter air. "I need to get back to them. We're the good guys." The man made no move.

Scarlett glanced back at the dead trooper. "Did you shoot him?"

The man nodded once. Scarlett felt like she wasn't getting very far.

"I need to get back to my friends. We're not from here." Suddenly, a squadron of trouble bubbles rose over the treeline and flashed overhead. The man looked up, then dashed to the snowmobile. He righted it easily, then jogged past her to the trooper, quickly stripping him of rifle, sidearm, clips, and knife, stowing as much as he could in various pockets and his pack. He scrambled back past her to the deer, and dragged it to the Battle Bear, slinging it over the seat. He slung his rifle over ons shoulder, reached for the handlebars and flung a leg over.

"Help me." Scarlett tried to keep her voice calm. "Please. Don't leave me here. Get me back to my friends. They could use my help." She tried to stand, but the pain in her leg prevented her. His head turned slowly to regard her. Scarlett wished she could see his eyes. She always felt looking someone in the eye helped connect with them.

He stared for a few seconds, and then turned to the sound of a battle re-invigorated.

"Please. I need _your_ help. I need you." She watched him grip the handlebars and duck his head. He let out a heavy sigh, then got off the Battle Bear, moved the deer so it hung over the front hood, and came to her. She cringed a little as he came close; he was a large man, and the heavy clothing, lined with fur around the shoulders, made him seem like a grizzly. She expected him to help her up and offer her a shoulder, help her hobble, but instead, he crouched and gathered her effortlessly into his arms, lifting her as if she was nothing and carrying her to the Polar Battle Bear. He settled her on his lap.

They took off quickly. A Joe Snowmobile was far from a civilian one, power enough to make it through the snowpack at top speed. Scarlett barely had time to wrap her arms around him to hang on. His clothing smelled musty. She felt him stiffen slightly. He stared straight ahead.

But he didn't drive to the battle. He headed quickly away from it, and into the trees.

"No! No! You've got to get me back!" Scarlett let go of him and struggled. "I have to get back! Where are you going?" She grabbed on to his scarf and pulled it down, revealing a thick yellow beard. The mouth frowned, but he ignored her and kept driving. Away from the battle. Away from the Joes.

After a while it became more than clear he had no intention of turning around. Scarlett stopped struggling.

She figured they rode for an hour and a half, into the foothills, before stopping in the middle of a small shallow grotto. Scarlett could see a small encampment inside. A sleeping bag, a small place where a fire had burned, and would burn again tonight. He stood, lifting her, and carried her inside, setting her down on a sleeping bag. He dropped his pack and both rifles next to her. He emptied his pockets of clips and captured knives, then strode back out to the Battle Bear. He hefted the deer over his shoulder, leaving a bloody smear on the hood of the snowmobile, and dropped it with a thump by a nearby tree. Scarlett could see a few bags slung from the branches. Turning, he came back to the encampment for a line, ignoring her utterly. Once outside again, he strung the deer up from a near branch and set to butchering it. Scarlett watched as he opened up the stomach cavity. The sight of the intestines sliding out turned her stomach, and she decided to lie back and stare at the ceiling instead, doing her best to shut out the sound of him breaking down the corpse.

* * *

He finished his work and turned back to her. She had lain back on his sleeping bag and fallen asleep. He face was peaceful, and he stood for some minutes, watching. He crept closer, not wanting to wake her. Her breath clouded the air, and he realized the cold wasn't helping her any. She might be shocky after being thrown from the Battle Bear. Quietly, he walked back into the grotto and found his spare blanket. He'd grabbed it as he'd packed three nights before, thinking to line his blind and give himself some comfort. The little grasp at luxury now paid off more than he'd imagined. He shook it out and crouched to gently drape it over her. She shifted, moaned, but didn't rouse, and he stayed crouching and staring into her face. He pulled off his sunglasses, placing them next to the fire. He reached out his hand, longing to feel her skin. The sight of the deer's blood smeared over his knuckles made him pull back quickly.

He stood and went back to the carcass to finish the job. It had to be done before nightfall, and the little skirmish had wasted more daylight than he'd cared to blow. The meat had to be bundled, the skin cleaned as well as he could and rolled. Both should be hung high in the tree on the thinnest branch that would support them. Then the rest needed burying far from camp.

* * *

She woke to find him slowly pulling off her left boot. He crouched at the end of the sleeping bag, looking down at her leg. She shifted and let her head fall to the side. The fire was blazing, a small camp kettle sat on a rock near the flames, steaming. A hunk of what she assumed was venison sat on a spit jabbed into the ground. The fat and juices sizzled as it dripped off onto the stones around the blaze. The smell made her mouth water. She felt her boot come free of her leg, and looked back at him. He dropped the boot next to him and carefully took her ankle in his now-bare hands. His touch was gentle, but firm. He turned the foot slightly, and she yelped. He grunted and went out past the fire, scooping up a handful of snow. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and, packing the snow around her ankle, bandaged her up tight and cold.

"Is it broken?" He didn't look up, but shook his head negatively.

Scarlett didn't like talking to the top of his head but that was all she had. The scarf and glasses were gone, she could tell, but all she could see were knit cap, a bit of beard, and the tip of his nose. "You're certain?"

He nodded, raising her foot and sliding a small log underneath. The snow was melting quickly with her bodyheat, but the cold did a lot to numb the pain. Enough that the dripping didn't bother her. "You don't talk much."

He stood, turning away from her to face the fire.

"I'm sorry...maybe you can't." The thought embarrassed her. "It would be nice to see your face. The most I've seen is your nose."

He sighed and, reaching over to grab one of his leather gloves, pulled the kettle off the fire and poured it into a tin cup. He put the kettle back on it's rock and crouched to turn the meat.

"Look, I we're going to be here together, we might as well-"

"Who the Hell are you?" He set his cup down slowly.

Scarlett stopped, shocked. "What?!"

"You! You're a synthoid or something, aren't you? _They _sent you after me. They found out where I was, and they sent you after me. I'm not falling for it, right? I should have left you there...but, I...I should just _shoot _you right now." He stood suddenly, snapping up the viper's handgun and sliding off the safety. For the second time that day she found herself at his feet, the barrel of a gun pointed at her face. She looked up at him in shock.

"_Duke!" _It made no sense. Flint had told her that this world's Master Sergeant was listed as dead...or, at the very least MIA, presumed killed. He stated in his report that the Baroness here, a Joe secret ally, had informed him that Cobra had taken credit for his slaughter, but a body was never found. "My God! You're alive!" The familiar blue eyes blazed down on her. His face hidden by unkempt beard. A small scar ran down his right cheek. But the eyes and the voice...deep. Full of anger that she had rarely heard at home. It was eerie. "Duke, put the gun down! It's _me! _It's Scarlett!"

He kicked at the log under her leg, knocking it away, and roared at the rocky ceiling above. "No it's _not! _ You think me a fool?! What kind of Cobra trick is this? Scarlett's _dead!"_

She held her hands out to him, palms towards him. "Calm down." She tried to soothe him. She'd calmed him before with her voice. "Shhhhh...Duke. It's me. The Joes were scattered. The records are misleading." She felt it a dangerous game. She _was_ herself. But yet she wasn't the Scarlett from this world...and in a way, it was still trickery, trying to fool him. "It's _me,_ Duke." She tried to scoot towards him. If she could just touch him, frightening as his rage was...if she could just press skin to skin. "_Conrad_...it's me."

He snarled and stepped back. "No it's _not! _You..." He pointed at her. "You _died _in my arms! I held you and _begged_ you to stay. I did everything I _could_..." He stopped, panting. "But I couldn't save you, and you _died_. I buried you _myself_."

She didn't know what to say. She stared up at him, and caught a glimpse of madness in his eyes. She reached out again.

"Don't touch me!" He backed away, his finger on the trigger. "You're...you're..."

"Duke... Please. Let me explain. You're right. But I am too. I _am _Scarlett. I am. But I'm not from this world. I'm from a ...a different reality."

The blue eyes widened. He shook his head. "Bullshit. _Fuck that. _I don't believe in fairy tales."

"Duke...I need you. Help me get back."

He glared at her. Inside, she gathered herself for the shot. "Duke..._I need you." _ The anger flooded out of his eyes replaced by anguish. He dropped his arm, and then shoved the handgun into his belt.

"You...you're dead." Duke grabbed his rifle and strode away from the grotto and into the forest. She heard his cry, a loud, low roar of pain. But he didn't come back. Night blanketed the woods, and he didn't return. The cold crept into the cave, creeping around the fire to where she sat huddled under the blanket. Scarlett managed to shuffle around to grab wood for the fire. She couldn't reach the venison, but she could reach his cup, and she eagerly drained it. He'd boiled bullion. She wriggled her way inside the sleeping bag and lay, staring out at the darkness for who knows how long before she dropped into a troubled sleep.

The sound of someone moving around the camp woke her. "Duke?" She blearily rubbed her eyes as she sat up. But it wasn't him. Three wolves lifted their heads to see her. All three snarled, hackles rising. "Whoa. Wait." She looked around madly for her crossbow, a rifle...something. But nothing was in her reach besides the log Duke had kicked out from under her foot. She hefted it and launched it at the biggest one, catching him in the side of the head. He yelped and jumped back, but soon returned.

Stiff-legged, the three wolves began to stalk towards her. She saw one of them glance at the venison, which had long since turned to a blackened hunk. Still better than an empty belly. Scarlett wondered if they viewed her as a threat, or a potential meal. Wolves only hunted the weak, but right now, she wasn't fit by any means.

A sudden gunshot and a bellow made the wolves wheel about, and then he was in amongst them, bellowing and shooting into the air. He managed to kick one in the side. They scattered. He stood watching them go, then whipped off his knit cap, revealing his golden hair, tied back and down to his shoulders. Duke turned to her, blue eyes glancing quickly looking her over.

"They get you?"

"No. Not, you came in time. Thank you."

He snorted and walked around the fire. He crouched to look at the blackened venison, frowning angrily. "This drew them in. I knew it would, but I figured the fire and the both of us would keep them away. 'Course, then I left." Duke pulled the spit towards him, then used his knife to carve through the tough outer layer and down to soft juicy meat. He hacked out a few pieces and put them in his mouth, chewing. A few juices dribbled into his beard as he bit off another mouthful. He looked at her as he ate. She knew that look. His face was calm, but his mind was going a mile a minute. He brandished his knife again, carved out another large hun, jammed his blade back into the deer meat, and came around to her.

"Here. Eat this. You need the calories. It's too cold to go hungry." He crouched and held it out to her.

She carefully reached out and took it, their fingertips touching. He pulled back as if stung, then lowered himself to sit a few feet from her. "Thanks." It didn't look too good, charred on one end and raw on the other. She took a bite of the rare bit, and the taste of the juice on her tongue kicked her appetite into high gear. She quickly finished the meat, licking her fingertips and then wiping them unselfconsciously on the handkerchief around her ankle.

"Thirsty?" He took his cup, noticing with raised eyebrows that she'd drained it, and went to fill it with snow. He set it next to the fire to melt, and when it was liquid, he handed it to her, watching her drain it with satisfaction.

"You came back." She handed his cup back. He sat again.

"This is my camp. I have to. You're the only thing that doesn't belong here." He pointed to where the rest of the deer hung in the tree surrounded by several other large parcels. "I have to get _that _back home."

"You don't live here?" She looked around the small camp.

"You think anyone could live _here_? What, I just live in the cold all the time, like an animal?" He grunted.

"Well, You could've fooled me." She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. "You certainly _look _like one."

His hand shot up to feel his beard, and then ran over his hair. He grimaced...then a grin found its way to his lips, and he chuckled. "Yeah. Right. I've let myself go. Keeping up appearances isn't so important out here. All spit and no polish." He leaned back against the rocky grotto wall. "Try to get more sleep. We start back to the compound in the morning. It's a bit of a trek, and that Battle Bear will help, but it'll still take some time."

"You could use some yourself, I imagine." She lay back again.

"You're in my bed, Princess." He chuckled again, then reached for the blanket. With his long reach, he just managed to snag it from her. "I'll catch a little shut-eye, but those wolves may drift back around. Good thing it isn't summer. Then I'd be worried about bears."

"You...you don't think I'm a synthoid anymore."

"No." He let his head fall back.

"You believe me then? That I'm from another reality."

"I don't know what to believe. Go to sleep."

Scarlett was quiet for a bit. She listened to the familiar sound of his breathing. As he neared sleep, it would slow and deepen. The comforting cadence had often lulled her to slumber. She rolled on her side, ignoring the pain in her ankle and imagining herself cuddled up to him, head on his chest, his arm keeping her warm and close.

_But that man isn't the one sitting over there. That man is a dimension away._

"How is it you now know I'm not a synthoid?"

He stirred. "You sprained your ankle. It's swelling like a motherfucker. Synthoids don't get sprains. You've got a nice hole in your shoulder, and the bandage has pretty fresh blood soaking through. Synthoids don't bleed. Whoever you are, you're not a synthoid." His voice dropped. "That doesn't mean I'm sure I can trust you, or believe your story. Cobra loves to play around with plastic surgery."

"If I was Cobra, I'd have tried to kill you by now and be done." She pointed out the very simple logic in front of them.

"I'm hard to kill." He muttered. "Scarlett could do it, though."

"I'd never want to."

He was quiet for a bit. She cold feel him looking at her. "Get some sleep."

She huddled in her sleeping bag, returning to her fantasy for comfort. She was soon asleep again.

* * *

He could see she was asleep again. He sat there, torn. Part of him distrusted the very presence of her. It was impossible for that woman to be Scarlett. He remembered the day she died vividly. It was the only time he'd ever let anyone see him break down. He'd not just begged, he'd sobbed, bawled, bargained with whomever was listening to keep her with him. For days, he'd struggled with all the medical knowledge he'd had, and it was slim, to save her. He'd sat with her around the clock, cooling her brow, giving her sips of water and broth, and feeding her the antibiotics he'd managed to pilfer the summer before. But the penicillin wasn't enough. The infection had it's hold on her, and it's grasp made her suffer. She grew weaker by the hour. He clutched her to him, but he wasn't strong enough to stop the inevitable.

When she was finally gone, he sat on the bed, still holding her to him, for hours. They'd had left him alone then, letting him hang on to her as long as he wanted. It was past sun up when he finally laid her cold body gently back on the bed, and gazed at her at her, wishing her chest would begin to rise and fall for him, till the sun sank again.

Duke looked at the woman asleep in his sleeping bag. She looked just like her. But her story was outrageous. Of all the things he'd seen, he couldn't fathom another universe. Another universe where his Scarlett still lived. Another dimension that had sent her to him. But he'd seen Gods. He'd parleyed with Osiris and ridden in Anubis' skiff. The part of his brain not flooded with distrust, a part deep down in the darkest of corners of his soul began to whirl subconsciously. The only hint he got of its musings was the strong urge to unzip the sleeping bag, climb in beside her, pull her to him and hold her close. He did his best to settle for watching her sleep, marveling in the way her chest rose and fell over and over.

* * *

She woke at the sound of him packing up camp. She rose on her elbows, grimacing as the pain washed over her left arm. The fire was out. He'd thrown dirt over the embers to extinguish them. The top of the kettle stuck out peculiarly from the dirt, the cup sitting empty on one of the stones ringing the fire. Aside from those,her sleeping bag, and his pack leaning against the cave wall, the campsite was empty. She looked outside to where he was lashing the last of the goods from the tree to the front of the Battle Bear.

He finished and tromped back to her. "It snowed again last night. Good thing. Covered up whatever tracks we left. I'm hoping if Cobra found our dead trooper, they'll think your friends did it." He pulled the kettle from the ground with a gloved hand, pouring bullion broth out into the cup and handing it to her. "Get something warm into you. I put a little of the venison in there.

"Our friends." She ignored his frown. "They're Joes. They're on your side, too."

He snorted. "We scattered after the collapse. No one came looking."

"They didn't know you were alive." She sipped at the broth. It was warm and salty, and all together satisfying. Diced venison floated in the cup, and she chewed on a few cubes, savoring the

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Probably that's what's kept them from finding me-no one bothered. I don't like being bothered. I'd rather be left alone." He drank right from the kettle, stopping to leave enough for to pour out into her cup.

Scarlett looked into his face and realized that perhaps Conrad Hauser had been left alone for too long. She drained her cup without another word, handing it back to him. He wiped it clean and stowed it and the kettle in his pack. He came to her and unzipped the sleeping bag. He peeled off his gloves, his blue eyes scanning over her, stopping at her left arm and ankle. He crouched, and fingered both gingerly. His eyes widened as his fingertips brushed over her arm.

"It's warm."

"I'm glad some part of me is." She shivered, free of the bag's cover. The winder cold cut through her thermal gear.

"It shouldn't be." His eyes looked into hers, and she caught a hint of worry. "I've got to get you back..."

She knew he didn't mean to the sight of the skirmish. It was too late. Captured or victorious, the Joes wouldn't be there now. "Look, I need to...can you help me find a spot outside?" She blushed. He quickly figured what she meant, and helped her up and to a few bushes outside. He held her up while she adjusted her clothing, and then lowered her. "I'm good. Give me a little privacy."

He nodded and left her to relieve herself as he went back to the grotto to tow the last of their gear. She was zipped up and ready by the time he returned, pack on his back, the sleeping bag in his arms.

"I'm putting you in this. It'll keep you warm the trip back." She made no argument as he lay the unzipped bag on the ground and lowered her on it, sipping it up over her. The ache in her arm was now constant. He slid an arm under her back and one under her legs, doing his best to not jostle her ankle or arm too much as he hefted her and carried her to the snowmobile. He climbed on, settling her across him. "You'll have to hang on the best you can. Lucky we've got this. It'll make the trip shorter. If it were just me, I'd leave it. I haven't got time to mess with keeping fuel on hand. Once it runs out, I'm done with it." He wrapped his scarf over his face and started the engine . They set off.

"You can't use it?"

"Sure, it's useful. But the engine isn't exactly quiet, and I don't like to attract a lot of attention." his voice was muffled through the fabric. He adjusted his seat underneath her as they skirted along the side of a small rise. She could tell they were going deeper into the foothills. "I don't know, maybe I'll keep enough to use for emergencies. I have a motorcycle for the summer, but feet are usually good enough."

"You walked in here?" She wouldn't have been surprised. He could walk for miles carrying a heavy pack. She'd seen him do it many times.

"We rode." His face darkened.

"So why don't you ride now?" She'd knew he could ride well, spending a good amount of his childhood on a horse farm, although he'd never really demonstrated for her. Horses would have provided him company; she hadn't missed the pronoun.

"Like I said...fuel is too much of a hassle to obtain and pack in. Vehicle fuel or horse fuel. Summer was OK, but winter there wasn't enough forage. I didn't want to watch them starve." He grunted.

Scarlett didn't bother asking what he'd done to prevent that. "It must have been hard."

"It wasn't a waste of bullets. We had meat for the winter, and it saved me several hunting trips." He sighed. She couldn't read his eyes through the aviators. "I didn't shoot them all at once. Just one every so often, till we ran out of fodder. They each stood for it. They all trusted me." Scarlett's mind flashed with the image of Duke gritting his teeth as he put his rifle to a beloved mount's head. She stopped herself before he pulled the trigger.

They spent the next hour or so in silence. Scarlett's eyes hurt from the bright sun reflecting off the snow. He only had one pair of sunglasses, and he was driving. She turned to face him, for the first time seeing that his jacket had been repaired more than once. She expected the trees to thin, but instead, the woods grew thicker. He skirted the range, winding along a trail only he could see. It was a shock when they suddenly came to what seemed to be a log cabin. Two small huts stood on either side. Smoke rose lazily from the cabin's rock chimney. He thumbed off the engine and sat for a few minutes.

"I need you to promise I can trust you." He growled.

"Didn't I already say..." She shifted against him.

"I heard what you said." He quickly cut her off. Then sighed. "Your story is a good one. Right out of some science fiction novel. Then again..." He sighed... "I don't know...tell me I can trust you."

She reached up and grabbed the sunglasses, pulling them away from his face. His blue eyes flicked down to her, nervously up at the cabin, and then back to her. Scarlett looked deep within them.

"You can trust me. I promise you."

He nodded. "Good." The blue eyes froze over. "You break that, I'll shoot you myself."

The door to the cabin banged open. "Daddy!" A tiny girl dashed out, light ginger braids flying out behind her. The shock knocked any response to Duke's threat right out of Scarlett's mouth. Scarlett looked up at his face in time to see the glaciers in his eyes thaw and melt. His lips curled into an involuntary smile.

An elderly woman in a blue dress stepped out into the sun, waving a small child's jacket. "Slow down, Kit, you forgot your coat!" She managed to catch the girl on the porch and wrap the jacket around her. "I heard the engine. Did you come across a lucky find, or did you st-" She looked up to see Duke rising from the snowmobile, Scarlett in his arms. Her eyes registered surprise, and then shock as they came closer. "Oh...it's..." She shook her head clutching the girl to her. "It can't..._who is this?_"

He smiled down at the little girl. "Hi sweetheart! I brought you a present in my pack." Duke pushed by the woman, carrying Scarlett through the door and into the cabin's warmth. "It's Scarlett. She's hurt."

* * *

"It's infected." Duke glanced back at where she lay on the bed. "The ankle is just a sprain, but the gunshot wound is infected." He'd brought her into his downstairs bedroom on the other side of the wall from the main room, laying her on the big brass bed and wrapping her warmly. The fireplace had a hearth on either side, and the room was snug. Exhausted from the ride and her injuries, perhaps succumbing slightly to the infection, she didn't resist as they pulled her boots and socks off.

Rose had insisted on getting her out of her clothes and cleaning her up with water warmed in the big pot over the fire. She'd had to berate and shove Duke out through the door, but eventually he gave ground and went to scoop up his little girl. Katie had already found her way into his pack and pulled out the chocolate bar inside. He stopped her before she got to the book, little shoes and doll he'd swiped for her birthday, now a few weeks away. The hair ribbons and birthday candles he'd stowed in his pocket. The kid who lived in the house he'd broken in had so much, he doubted she'd miss a few tiny things. He swung the giggling girl high and planted a kiss on her cheek. She tried to unwrap the chocolate.

"After supper, Kitten." He took the bar from her.

"Now, Daddy." She reached for it. "Just a little. Just so I know it's still good."

He chuckled warmly. "It's still good. Chocolate doesn't go bad."

"We should probably taste it to be really sure. That way, we'll know." Her sincere blue eyes looked into his, and he knew she was tying her best to manipulate him. But it was hard not to give in, such a small thing, a square of chocolate, and it was the first treat he'd been able to give her for almost a year. People just didn't leave chocolate bars lying around, and he preferred not to have to break into too many houses or try to pilfer from a pharmacy.

"Maybe one square." He sat on the couch, tatters and worn fabric hidden by a heavy blanket, and kept her on his knee. She watched closely as he opened the paper and carefully unfolded the silver foil. He snapped off a square and broke it in half. "Do it this way, and it will last longer." He handed a half to her.

She solemnly took it and put it in her mouth, smiling as it melted on her tongue. "I like chocolate. We should have it all the time. I think it would be important to keep it in the cabin."

He pulled her to him to kiss the top of her head, not wanting her to see the pain on his face. There was no way he could justify keeping chocolate. What kid didn't like candy? She would never have the opportunity of gorging herself the way most kids did on Halloween, or when their Mamma's weren't looking. Much as he wanted to, he couldn't give her the simple pleasure of a candy binge, or the pain of the morning after bellyache.

Clancy came in with several of the bags from the Battle Bear, stomping the snow off his feet. "That's quite a load. Looks like you had a good run."

"Near useless. It's almost dry, I'll keep it stowed away. I guess if we need it, the fuel I stockpiled for the bike'll work." He gave Katie the second half of the chocolate square and set her down. "Managed to get the flour and sugar Rose wanted-baking soda, even , and some fruit. Apples, mostly. Frozen vegetables." The same house with the shoes and the doll had yielded treasure in the chest freezer. Duke had spent almost too much time taking it all in, trying to decide what to take. He'd have preferred cans-which would last through the summer. But that would be too heavy and bulky for him to carry back alone. He took enough to drag away though the trees, thankful he'd given in to desperation and broken into the house on the outskirts of town. He'd emptied the medicine cabinet, too. "Took a deer. We've got meat for a good while. Brought a bone or two back for broth."

Clancy nodded. "And a woman, I see." His eyebrows raised good-naturedly.

"She was hurt." Duke avoided Clancy's eyes. "She was in a tangle with a Cobra unit. Not sure what they were doing that far into the woods."

"You don't say...What kind of woman gets into a tangle with the likes of..." Clancy walked to the door of the bedroom to peer inside. He started. "But..."

Duke avoided his gaze, looking down at his daughter as he unbuttoned his coat. She laughed. "You need a bath."

He stood and shrugged his way out of the heavy coat, pulling off his hat and scarf, then sitting to kick off his boots. His socks were grimy, but he didn't want to go into his room to get one of his other two pairs. Rose would have probably stripped Scarlett by now, and was carefully helping her bathe herself and her wounds.

Deep inside, a small spark kindled a fire, the warmth of which Duke hadn't felt in a while. He tried to shove the image from his mind. "I'll get one when Rose is done with the water." He peered through the hearth, but couldn't see more than Rose's legs on the other side, stepping around the bed as she worked quietly. All he heard were soft murmurs.

"Who's the lady, Daddy?" Katie was stealthily making her way to his jacked to check the pockets. "Is she nice?"

He picked it up and hing it on the hook by the door, standing his boots up beneath it. "Someone who needed help, Kitten. She got hurt, so I brought her back." His child had seen so few other people, a new face was a pleasant novelty. He wanted to peel a few more layers from himself. But, again, there was a naked woman in his room.

The flames leapt a second time. He did his best to extinguish them.

Clancy walked back to him, hefting the sacks and packages. "I'll bring the rest in from the bike, of you both help me get this all stowed away." Duke nodded.

"Help us out, Kitten." His words caught Katie as she was curiously making her way to the bedroom door.

"OK." She sighed and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

Rose finished wrapping Scarlett's shoulder and helped her into a night dress she'd fetched from upstairs. "It's old, but it's warm and clean. The ibuprofen will help the pain."

Scarlett accepted it gratefully. "Thank you. It's wonderful. I feel better being in something clean." She winced as she slid her left arm through the sleeve."

Rose frowned. "I'm not gonna lie. That's infected. I cleaned it as best I could, we have a little antiseptic...but it won't stop. We have a bottle of tetricyclin." She held it up, a huge pharmacist's bottle, rattling the pills inside. "Conrad managed to bring it to us his last trip out." She opened the bottle and shook a pill out. "You'd best start on these now. Your ankle will get better with rest, but you might have to fight this one." She lowered herself to the chair by the bed.

Scarlett held out her hand and took the pill, then drank from the proffered cup of water. "Thank you. For everything. Rose."

The woman stared at her for a long time, then shook her head. "It's uncanny. You look just like her."

Scarlett didn't have to ask who she was talking about. "I _am _her. But not from here. I know this sounds outrageous, but I stepped through a portal in another dimension. It took me here. Where I'm from, Cobra didn't win, and I'm still alive."

Rose's eyes twinkled. "Portal, huh? Like in some Twilight Zone show." She leaned back, smiling. "Why not? It's as good an explanation as any. There are lots of things I've seen happen in this world I wouldn't believe." She laughed. "I'll buy it."

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh with her. "You're the first so far."

Roses smile faded. "No, I...he _would _have trouble believing it. It was so hard on him. Such a terrible thing." She stared at the fire.

Scarlett reached out to cover the woman's hand. "What happened?"

Rose took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I suppose it would help to go back a bit. He found us. You and...Her and him. Clancy and I were on the road, trying to get as far away from Garrison as we could. See how far two old codgers like us can get when we put our minds to it." She laughed again, but there was no humor in it. "Clancy and me refused to tithe, spoke out...that didn't make us popular in the New Order." She shook her head. "So we ran. But our car ran out of gas in the Ozarks, and we'd eaten all we could carry and couldn't find more. Just when things seemed darkest, there they both were, on a string of horses, trying to keep out of sight. I don't recall him ever really asking if we needed help. Nor her. Both just swept us up and along. We rambled around for a bit, and then came across this place." She looked around. "In it's day, I imagine rich folk paid a pretty penny to be helicoptered out here to play mountain man and guided to shoot at whatever was in season. Well, now it works for us. No one seems to know it's here. That was five years ago. 'tweren't easy, but we made do. We got the room upstairs. We keep ourselves fed. I raise a small garden in the summer, and put up all I can. What more we needed, they'd both sneak into Piedmont to get. I never ask how. I imagine a bit of borrowing happened. We don't have any money-didn't from the beginning. It killed him to have to do it, at first. But some things go out the window when you have no other choice."

"You knew he was wanted...They both were..."

"We knew right off. Didn't care. Cobra would pee down their legs at the chance to get their hands on you both." Scarlett ignored the slip. "But it didn't matter to me one bit. We were almost in the same boat." She shrugged. "No one bothered us here. We were all happy." He eyes were lost in the past. "Oh, they were so much in love. Seems the trouble just pulled them closer together. Found comfort in one another. The way they'd look at each other." A warm smile spread over her lips. "Surprised me, really, that she didn't get pregnant sooner. I guess he didn't give up on stealing rubbers for a bit. Who knows what happened? But it only seemed to make him happier to have someone else to take care of."

Scarlett thought of the little girl. "Kit?"

"Kathleen. Katie." She nodded. "Apple of both their eyes."

"A daughter..." Scarlett mused. It was her mother's name, the name she'd sworn she would name her child the day they lowered her casket into the ground.

"There was a boy." Rose's voice was almost a whisper.

"Where..."

"It was a rough labor. Of all of us, Conrad had the most medical experience. But he'd never birthed a child, let alone two. Katie was the stronger one of the twins. He was a beautiful baby, but not strong. He didn't survive the night. Terrible thing."

Scarlett couldn't respond, she waited for Rose to gather herself and carry on.

"They named him Sebastian. He's out in the glen over yonder, where the wildflowers are thickest in spring." She pointed out the window. "They were both right torn up, but little Katie helped them find the way out, and in the end, the love kept them going. Conrad would whistle for them both as he went about his day." She dabbed at her eyes.

"They named him after his father..."

"Did they? He never talks about his own family. We've asked once or twice, but he clams right up. She was different, always telling stories of her brothers." She sighed. "They'd talk for hours. Sometimes about nothing." Rose grinned. "To see them all together made the tough times easier. I caught him sprucing himself up one evening before supper, shaving again and getting himself in order." She pointed to an old mirror hanging over the hearth. "He dragged that all the way from an abandoned house near town for her. Used it to make himself impressive for her as much as she did him... But he's different now."

"What...what happened?"

Rose rubbed her face wearily. "It was a stupid accident. Something so small. They'd gone to town for more supplies. We were watching the baby, she weren't more than seventeen months, but able to go without her mother. Shana was so happy to be able to go with him again. She loved motherhood, but she didn't like not doing her part to keep us going. She'd punctured herself on a board full of nails sneaking through one of the places just outside of town. They were there for some eggs. Just a few eggs I'd wished for. Old outbuildings...the idiot should have cared for his outbuildings better."

"Tetanus?"

"Gangrene...I'm not sure." Rose sighed. We don't get have a way of getting regular shots. He'd cleaned it as well as he could have, but the trip back gave it time to set in. He didn't have a fancy snowmobile. The horses were long gone. It's a two and a half day walk to town, and back. By the time they got here, she was poorly. We had penicillin...but it was old, or too late, or not enough. She fought it for a good while, she was strong. Looked almost like she'd licked it. It fooled us, that infection did. She was laughing with him and getting ready to jump out of bed. Overnight, it turned round and fought back." Tears streamed down her cheek. Scarlett felt one run down her own. "Man sat here for days. Right in this chair. Didn't eat much, slept less, trying to save her. The sounds he made in the end chilled me to the bone. He hung on to her all night, then refused to leave her side 'till Clancy and I badgered him into taking care of his little girl. I'm absolutely certain if it weren't for that baby, he'd have made sure he followed her. He followed Shana wherever she went. He's not the same man, now. Only joy he gets is from his little girl, and that's not the same."

"He...it must have..."

"He buried her out next to their boy. I'm not sure he didn't bury most of his heart with her."

A soft knock made them both jump. Duke stood in the doorway in a worn thick sweater and jeans, having shed his jacket and snow pants. Scarlett wondered how long he'd been there. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd kind of like to get out of all of this. Maybe scrub off some of the woods."

Rose stood. "You'll have to use another room. She can't move."

He nodded. "I can sleep on the couch...but my clothes are in here, and there's enough of the bathwater left for me to scrub myself off. I can't very well bathe in the living room, and no one wants me to stay like this." He wrinkled his nose.

Rose glanced at Scarlett who smiled back. "It's OK, I'll close my eyes."

The old woman shrugged and walked out. Duke picked up the damp cloth and went back to the pot hanging on the hob near the fire. "In the summer, we just wash in the river. I'd love to get an old tub up here."

"Does everyone bathe in this room?" Scarlett could tell they were living pretty rustically.

"No. Believe it or not, I lucked us into one Hell of a fireplace." He went to the wooden dresser and pulled out a clean flannel shirt and what looked to be his old tactical pants. "The two rooms upstairs have the same arrangement. Rose, Clancy and Katie have their own hearth, and we rigged up another hob and pot up there. Everyone has privacy. 'Course, Rose or I wash Katie. Clancy and I have no problem getting enough wood stacked up to keep us going all winter, long as we don't get greedy about the heat. We did the best we could to insulate this place and plug up all the cracks." He slid his sweater off over his head and tossed it on the chair, starting to undo the buttons. It was his old uniform shirt, mended in several places. It came off, revealing no undershirt, but plenty of hard muscle, covered with a light down of golden body hair. Scarlett mused that the work of survival kept him in shape, and he obviously was finding enough meat to keep himself going. She caught herself admiring the way the muscles moved under his skin and quickly looked to the window. Only then did she realize he had discarded his dog tags. Duke never took them off, not even in bed.

He tested the water, apparently deemed it perfect, and leaned over to splash his face and head, using the soap to scrub his skin, his hair, and finally his beard. He rinsed, then dipped and wrung the rag to soap up his torso, his back to her. Scarlett couldn't help but look back. To her surprise, she saw all his tattoos were reversed. The rabbit kit and birds had swapped to opposite flanks, and the wolf crept across the wrong shoulder blade. She could see the Special forces tattoo on the wrong arm. She leaned a little to see it better. She caught him eyeing her curiously in the mirror over the hearth. It hung as enough of an angle that she could see his ablutions. "How do you feel?" He scrubbed at himself unselfconsciously.

"Tired, mostly. A little achey. Rose gave me some ibuprofen as well as the tetricyclin. They'll both help. As much as I know you hate pills, I'm loving them right now." She smiled at his reflection. "Thank you for asking...and...for everything."

He looked down at himself, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah. I got that big bottle a few years back. Worth the effort, though we haven't needed it much. I figure we keep you on the pills for two weeks, you'll be OK." He dipped the rag again, wrung it out, and rinsed the soap off. He dropped the cloth in the pot and started loosening his belt, looking at her in the mirror again. "I may not be wild about pills, but I'm crazy about what they'll do for _you_." He slid his belt from his pants and started undoing the buttons of his fly, eyes still on her in the mirror. He'd gotten to the third one before Scarlett realized he had no underwear and turned away, blushing. "Honestly, woman, it isn't as if you haven't seen..." She heard the intake of breath as he caught himself. "...A... man before. Wait, that's not really proper...Look...or don't look, I mean...if you'd excuse me for a bit, I'll be done in a second."

Scarlett kept her eyes averted, listening to the rustle of fabric as he pulled off his jeans. She heard the water trickling back into the pot as he wrung the cloth again. A minute or two, and she heard him shake out his clean pants and slip them on.

"Ok. It's safe." She looked back to see him buttoning up his flannel shirt. He slipped his belt through the loops and buckled it. Then he grinned sheepishly at her through his beard as he ran his fingers through his still wet shoulder-length hair. "I forgot myself there. It's easier to go commando than to worry about clean underwear. The one pair I had and two I, uh, borrowed-they sort of were more trouble than they were worth. I have a set of longjohns...somewhere." He glanced around the room. He walked to his dresser and found a comb, doing his best to work it through the snags. Eventually, most were worked out. "Gotta dry before I tie it out of my face."

"Yeah, long hair can be a pain." She laughed. "I should know. Mine is a mess, I'm sure." She knew she was going to have a battle on her hands the next time she tried to brush out her ponytail. A delicious scent suddenly wafted into the room. Her mouth watered.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Looks pretty good to me." She watched his eyes wander over her. Something flashed in their depths. Her stomach growled. He stood, suddenly, tearing his eyes away. "I bet you're hungry. I can smell supper. Rose is a good cook, and she always does a bit extra the night I come back from a...from an _excursion_."

The little girl appeared in the doorway, shyly looking in. "Daddy? Can you read me the story?"

Scarlet saw Duke's face melt into love. "Kitten, it's nearly supper. I'm talking to this lady." He looked at Scarlett, then back at his child. "This is Miss O'Hara, Kit. Remember how Rose said we should treat new people?"

The girl took a few steps forward. Scarlett saw curiosity in her blue eyes and a tattered children's book in her hand. "I've never met someone new..."

"Come here, Kitten, it's OK." Duke's face was a mix of amusement and pity. He dropped his voice so only Scarlett heard. "She's known five people, all her life. Dammit."

"Five?" Scarlett counted in her head. It didn't add up.

"Me, Rose, Clancy, her mother and her brother." He cracked his knuckles and then opened his arm as the girl came to jump into his lap.

"Duke! Does she remember..."

"Of course not...I don't think. But she had a year and a half with her, almost. That's knowing someone." He kissed his daughter's head, but his eyes were angry. Scarlett didn't dare ask about her brother. "Kit, it's right to introduce yourself to someone new." Duke urged his child.

The girl smiled at Scarlett. "Hi! My name's Kathleen!" She held out a small hand. Scarlett took it, and gave it a few light shakes.

"Hello, Kathleen. That was my mother's name..." Scarlett saw Duke quickly look away.

"Really? Daddy said it was my Grandma's name."

"It's a very pretty name." Scarlett smiled and let go of the girl's hand. Close up, she could see the girl had her father's eyes and her own chin. Her hair was closer to her brother Sean's; a hint of a ginger tinge rather than her own dark red. The little girl beamed, her whole face lit up. "You're a very pretty little girl."

"Thanks!" Kathleen shuffled in her father's lap to get a better view. "Rose says mommy was beautiful. I bet she was the most beautiful woman alive. We don't have any pictures, so I drew some." She suddenly jumped down from Duke's lap and rushed off. Scarlett could hear feet pounding up stairs. She looked at Duke, who was gazing out the window in the direction of the glade Rose had pointed out.

"You don't tell her about her mother?"

"A little. Rose does a better job." He didn't face her. His voice was shaky.

"She should know..."

"She does. I told her you were beautiful, and kind, and strong. I told her I loved you more than anything I've ever loved." His voice broke. He looked down at the floor. "I just can't...it's hard to talk about you. I miss you."

_I'm not her..._ Scarlett couldn't say it aloud.

The pounding of feet announced the child's return. She carried with her three pieces of paper. Scarlett could see some form of printing on one side. Katie jumped on the bed and pulled herself close. "Look! See? I drew Mommy." She held up one of the dog-eared papers to reveal a huge smiling face topped with a thatch of red hair. "And this!" The second paper showed two enormously tall oblong figures with stick arms and legs, holding hands. Both were smiling toothfully. One had blond hair and a beard to his chest, the other had a red ponytail coming from the back of her head. Next to them, a small round figure with crazy orange hair, arms above her head. Her smile was the biggest. Tiny hearts surrounded them all. "That's Daddy and Mommy. There's _me!"_

"There you are!" Scarlett smiled. "That's a very good picture! You're really an artist."

The girl nodded. "Rose says so. She's teaching me to draw. It's hard, because sometimes we run out of paper, and I'm missing some colors. She's teaching me a lot. Math and reading and history and science and-"

"I used to be a teacher." Rose stood in the doorway, in an old apron. "Did it for forty years before I stopped." She looked at all three of them in turn. Scarlett saw concern cloud her face when she looked to Duke. "Supper will be a little bit. It takes longer on that old wood stove."

"It smells delicious." It did. Scarlett had felt her stomach rumbling for the last several minutes, even though the weariness threatened to drive the hunger away.

"Hey!" Katie patted Scarlett's arm lightly. "You didn't see the last one!" She held up her final picture, showing a red headed woman in a long, triangular purple dress, floating in the air, surrounded by yellow stars and hearts. She wore some sort of crown. "See? Mommy's in the sky. She watches over us. Your hair is almost like hers. Isn't it Daddy?"

Duke turned back to them. "Yes. Yes it is, Kitten. Very close. Mommy had gorgeous hair."

"Miss O'Hara's hair is really pretty."

"It _is_." Duke nodded. "Should I read you the story now?"

"Yes please!" Kathleen crawled back to snuggle against him.

"You just have time." Rose nodded to herself and turned back to go to the kitchen. "As long as she doesn't make you repeat her favorite parts."

Duke picked up the well-read hardcover book from the bed,opening it to the first page. "No repeats, then, Kitten."

"Fine...read." She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Duke cleared his throat as she nuzzled up under his beard. "Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knocked on the front door. There was no answer. 'Toad, toad' shouted frog..." Duke's voice fell into the Kermit the Frog imitation he'd used to make her laugh on more than one occasion. With her it had been a slightly racier topic. He did a good Horny Yoda, too.  
" 'Wake up! It's Spring...' "

Scarlett let her head fall back against the pillows and closed her eyes, listening to the comforting deep purr of his voice. Sleep soon washed over her.

* * *

Duke closed the book and kissed his daughter. "There, Kitten. Go wash up for supper." She slid off his lap and ran to the basin, splashing, soaping, and then shaking her hands dry. "Good. Go see if you can help Rose, now."

"Ok Daddy." Kathleen was whispering. She carefully tiptoed by him and out the door. Duke turned to find Scarlett had fallen asleep again. He found it amusing, but he knew it was probably the best thing to help her heal and fight off the infection that was trying to take hold. He glanced to Katie's drawings, lying scattered over the quilt, his eyes settling on the one of them as a family. He picked it up and looked closely. It had always hurt him she hadn't drawn her brother. He'd assumed twins had a magic bond of some sort. But she thought of Sebastian the same way she thought of George Washington and Robert Kennedy; a part of history. He looked at the two childishly drawn clasped hands, and the three big smiles. Then his eyes floated up to stare at the woman lying in his bed. He chest rose and fell, rose and fell as she slept.

"Daddy! Supper!"

Duke stood, gathering the drawings together, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Scarlett woke at the sound of someone setting a plate down on the small bedside table. As the darkened room came into focus, she made out Rose lighting an old lantern next to her, then going around the room to light a few candles. Most of the light and warmth in the room seemed to come from the fire. Duke stood in front of it, his back to her, rubbing his hands together.

Rose came back to the bed and smiled at her. "I'm sorry it's so dark. There's a generator, but fuel is something we save around here for emergencies. The lantern is a splurge, really. Took me a while, but I got the knack of candlemakeing. We got lucky with a few of the hives this year. Most winter nights we sit by the fire with a big one. But we get to bed pretty early around here."

"You keep bees?" Scarlett was impressed.

"Clancy does. Clancy always did. Believe it or not, the hives were already up here. He was the happiest man in the world when we stumbled across them. They'd gone a bit wild from neglect, but he put them to rights. We get a good bit of honey, too...but it's not the same for baking..." She sighed. "I can make it work, but that sugar Conrad brought up is a treat and a blessing. We'll have birthday cake yet."

"Hush on that." Duke turned, smiling. "Katie doesn't know." He looked at Scarlett. "Feel like supper?"

Scarlett propped herself up, wincing at the ache in her arm, and looked at the plate next to her. A slab of meat took up a third. Then a sweet potato and green beans covered the rest. Her stomach grumbled, and she remembered her last meal had been the broth and venison cubes, hours ago. "Please."

Rose handed her the plate and a fork. Scarlett noticed the ceramic was a bit chipped around the edges. She took a forkful of the green beans, chewing and swallowing. Her appetite ramped up at the taste, and she helped herself to a hurried bite of potato. "It's delicious! From your garden?"

Rose beamed. "The potato is. Can't live without a good sweet potato. The green beans came in with you two." She aimed her smile at Duke, then back to Scarlett. "Frozen, yes, but enough to last a bit. They'll stay just as frozen out in our little outdoor refrigerator as they would someone's freezer. The little one needs to eat right, as much as we can provide for her. No one would begrudge us a few bags of vegetables."

Duke's face looked troubled. He reached up to rub the back of his neck. When his eyes found Scarlett's, she saw shame. He turned back to stare into the fire. Scarlett wasn't the only one to see his reaction. Rose walked up behind him and rubbed his back. "You do good for us. You do what you need to, to keep us going, and it doesn't hurt anyone." Duke didn't turn. Rose sighed, then smiled again at Scarlett. "Well, I'll leave you to your supper."

Scarlett watched Duke. He clenched his hands into fists a few times, then let them relax. A loud crack came from the fire, and the logs shifted and settled. He crouched down to throw another small one on, then stayed there on the balls of his feet, back to her. She looked at his hair. Long, tied back with some sort of leather strip. Duke had always hated his hair growing too long; sentiment left over from his troubles coming home after Vietnam. Generally, it fluctuated between a buzzcut and basic short back and sides. He never let his beard grow if he could help it, decrying them as messy and annoying- preferring to stick to Army grooming regulations even if they were relaxed. More than one morning after they'd sent a night together, she'd enjoyed watching him carefully shave, caressing his cheeks afterwards. A few times, he'd playfully rubbed them against hers, than held her and slid them down...

Scarlett stopped herself. That wasn't this Duke. Her Duke was back home...probably wondering where she was. Worrying.

The man in front of the fire-the man who was Duke and yet who wasn't, sighed heavily. "You're not eating." He didn't look at her. "Don't you like venison anymore? For most people, it's fancy chow. We're pretty ritzy-we get it all the time."

Scarlett laughed, even though she knew the sarcasm was dark. "I can't really balance the plate on my knees well enough to cut it." She grabbed the knife Rose had left on the bedside table and tries, but it was too difficult. She put the plate back down on the table's flat surface, but rolling to her side hurt her arm too much. She looked back to the fire to see Duke watching her.

"Here." He stood, and came to her, gently taking the knife and fork from her hands to cut the meat into bite sized pieces. "I do this for the kid." He used the knife to cut the potato open slightly wider. "Had to make her eat the green beans. But, we don't come upon them enough to waste them...I'm not about to go into someone's house every trip." He stopped short, and then handed her the plate.

She put her hand on his arm. "Hey. You do what you have to. No one would judge you. It can't be easy, keeping on going up here. You're as good a provider as you can be. You take care of that nice couple. You take care of your child. I don't know a man who wouldn't do whatever he had to-to keep his child fed."

He was staring at her hand on his bare forearm. She hadn't even noticed, but he'd rolled his shirtsleeves partway up, as was his habit. His arm felt strong as ever. She watched his eyes go from her hand, over her arm and to her face. "I never thought it would come to this." His voice was low, quiet. "I never thought I'd have to...break in to good people's houses. I never wanted to steal." He pulled over the wooden chair and lowered himself into it, resting his elbows on his knees to her could run his fingers through his hair. "You thought we'd make do until it all blew over. Until..." He looked at her again. "Well, that never happened, did it?" He leaned over, lifted the plate, and handed it back to her. "You need to eat supper. You haven't had enough. I've got another antibiotic for you, too."

Scarlett could see from his face that he wanted the topic closed, that look was not unfamiliar to her, and usually, she'd respect it. But not now. She ate a bite of meat, and then cleared her throat. "I don't think badly of you." She put her hand on his arm again. "You're a good man. Doing what you have to to survive, and helping other people who need you...That's the mark of a good man."

His eyes met hers again, the same spark down deep she'd seen before flashing at her. Neither of them spoke. Slowly, his eyes still on hers, he sat up and leaned back in the chair. His arm slid from under her fingers till her palm was on the back of his hand. His eyes flicked down to the plate.

"Please eat." He urged with a gentle voice. "You need the strength."

"Daddy? Rose says I have to go to bed now." Katie stood in the door in a long t-shirt. Duke shifted and held out his arms to her, and she came and climbed into them. He held her tightly and kissed her loudly. She giggled, and then wriggled around to smile at Scarlett. "You're eating? Do you like green beans?"

"Sure." Scarlett took and extra-large mouthful. She chewed slowly and swallowed. "Mmmm. I feel stronger already. I eat a lot of green beans."

Katie looked unconvinced.

Duke laughed. "There's no playing games with Kit. She's too sharp." He raspberried her cheek, making her laugh again and then stood, holding her. "Say goodnight to Miss O'Hara, Kitten."

" 'Night." The tiny girl waved. "Feel better."

"Thanks. Good night." Scarlett raised a hand and wiggled her fingers.

"OK, Let's get you up and snug under some warm covers." Duke glanced at Scarlett. "Back in a bit." She nodded, and he swept out the door. Scarlett listened to their chatter as they went. "You brush your teeth?"

"Yes. You brought toothpaste. Clancy said three tubes."

"I did." Duke's voice grew a little fainter. "But don't you go eating it. It's got to last longer this time." His boots softly bumped up stairs somewhere. Scarlett heard a few creaks overhead. Her stomach growled, and she turned her attention to her plate. It was clean by the time he came back, shaking something in one hand. His other held a cup.

"Here, your second dose of the day. I figure three times a day and you'll be fine."

Scarlett opened her palm to accept the pills. She took them into her mouth and accepted the glass of water he offered. He sat down again. Rose bustled in behind him, leading a stooped man with a ring of white hair behind her.

"Now see? You haven't met Clancy!" She glared over her shoulder at the man, who smiled jovially. "Where _are _your manners? I swear."

Clancy shook his head and winked at Scarlett. "Well, I'm Clancy, I guess you've figured by now." He was thin, a little bent, but he looked lively and reasonably strong. He stood about five foot ten, and would have been close to six feet in his youth. His brown eyes were warm. He shook his head again. "Don't that beat all. Spitting image."

"Hello, Clancy." Scarlett held out her hand, and he shook happily.

"Pardon me for asking, but what do you want me to call you?"

"Scarlett's fine." She had noticed that Rose usually referred to this world's woman as 'Shana'. Her code name suited her just fine, and she figured it would be easier for the others to swallow.

"Scarlett it is, then. I doubt either one of these two has mentioned it, but when you need it, there's a po' under the bed there. Let's just make sure it's within reach, hey?" He crouched under the bed and pulled out a large old-fashioned chamber pot. Scarlett blushed, but she appreciated his candor. She'd been wondering what to do. Clancy grinned. "We've got a latrine outside, but you don't need to be going out into the cold right now." He turned to his wife. "Woman, go and get a cloth or two. She's needing one for herself and the other to cover the po'."

"Land sakes, quit ordering me around." Rose lightly hit his shoulder and went out, soon returning with two long linen squares Scarlett assumed they had been cut down from something bigger and hemmed. Perhaps a bedsheet. Rose draped them over the bedpan, which Clancy had set on the corner of the mattress. She didn't need to ask the purpose of either.

Clancy beamed. "All set then!" He glanced at each person in turn. Rose was smiling softly. Duke had turned to stare again into the fire. "Right. Time for bed. Goodnight, Miss Scarlett. I'll see you in the morning." He slapped her leg and chuckled, quickly turning and leaving for bed.

"Goodnight!" Scarlett called to his retreating back. She already liked him a lot. He was cheerful, and honest. She assumed that with Clancy, what you saw was what you got.

Rose sat on the bed and looked Scarlett over. "You've taken the next dose?"

"Yes"

"Good. All you need is plenty of rest and good food, and that medicine. We'll soon put you to rights." She turned her gaze to Duke's back. "Conrad, I've put a few blankets out by the couch. And a pillow-I don't need two."

Duke grunted.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." Rose cupped her ear.

"Thank you, Rose." He turned back to face them.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Scarlett. Conrad, goodnight."

They both wished her goodnight, and she stood and swept from the room. Duke watched her go.

"She's a good woman. She does a lot for Kit. So does Clancy." He rubbed his hands together; the night was growing cold.

Scarlett cocked her head and grinned. "They do a lot for you, I'm thinking."

He stared at her, then nodded slowly. "They do. Yes...they do." He spun in the chair so he was facing her again. "You need to sleep. As much as you can, really. I'm not going to lie; this'll more than a few days."

"I have to get back on my feet as soon as I can. I need to get back to the others. My mission is far from over." Scarlett thought about what Duke was thinking back home. She thought about her father. About Frank, Brian and Sean, her niece and nephew, and her sisters in law. Her friends. She had to get back home.

"You're no good to anyone right now." He shook his head. "Maybe you don't want to hear that, but it's true. You need to heal."

"When I'm stronger, we'll plan it out." She felt like she was giving in, but figured she'd press the issue when she had a literal leg to stand on.

"Hmmm." He leaned forward in the chair. "Just rest for now."

"Right. I'm sorry to take your bed."

Duke shrugged. "I've shared it before." He stood, gathering up her plate, and walked around the room to blow out the candles. "The couch isn't too bad, if I keep my knees bent. The fire'll die down, but you'll keep warm under the covers, and I'll stoke it tomorrow morning." He lifted the lantern in his free hand. "Goodnight, Scarlett."

"Goodnight, Duke."

He left the room, taking all but the firelight with him. She heard him walk to the kitchen and then back to the main room. Scarlett listened to him through the hearth, preparing the couch for his bed. She closed her eyes. It almost scared her, how familiar the sounds were...how well she knew exactly what he would do to get comfortable in the small space; she'd seen him bed down in a variety of terrains many times; he always followed the same routine. She knew it by heart.

Soon, the cabin was quiet, except for the crackling of the fire. Scarlett felt warm enough, that was for sure. Her arm and ankle ached a bit, but not too badly. Hard as it was, she resigned herself to healing and gave in to being cared for. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her again.

When she woke, skin blazing, in a pool of sweat, it was as if her mind had been cut free from lucidity, free from her own body. She drifted, then slammed back into herself, then drifted again.

_"Dammit, she's burning up. Get me some snow. We'll pack her in it..."_

She floated again.

_"Hold her still, I need to get some broth into her..."_

_"Get that pill down her throat, I don't care how!"_

She came clear for a minute, to see Duke sitting on the mattress, clutching her hand. He wiped her skin from head to toe with a wet cloth that felt like ice on her blazing skin.

_"Stay with me, Scarlett. Fight this. You're too stubborn to let go now..."_


	2. Chapter 2

She found herself staring at the ceiling. A long crack ran across the plaster, from one end to the other. A few small side cracks spoked off from the main line. She followed the trail from one wall, all the way over to the stone hearth and down to the blazing fire. It crackled and spat. She watched the flame dance.

She glanced to the right. A bearded man sat in a wooden chair-tipped on two legs against the wall- head tipped forwards to his chest. His arms were crossed over his chest. A long washcloth hung from the crook of his elbow.

_Duke, asleep, poor bear...but...what's with the beard? Where are we? How long..._

Soft footsteps interrupted her thoughts. A kindly face hovered into view, and Scarlett's memory caught up to her.

_Rose._

The face crinkled in surprise and then joy. "Scarlett! You're awake! There you are! Conrad! Get up!"

Duke snorted. Scarlett heard the thunk of wood as the chair fell on all four legs. A concerned face framed in honey yellow beard and hair joined that of the old woman.

"Red!"

She felt the cool washcloth on her forehead, then a soft caress of his work-toughened fingers tracing down her cheek.

"Shana! Say something! Let me know you're OK!" He nudged Rose aside, his hands falling to her shoulders. She noticed she was naked beneath the sheets and blankets.

Scarlett cleared her throat and thought. "I'm kind of hungry."

* * *

They brought her oatmeal and honey. She wanted to scarf it, but Rose made her slow down.

"We've been drizzling broth and gruel into you. Go easy, or you won't keep it." Rose wouldn't let her have the next spoonful until a minute had passed. "It was close. You hung on tooth and nail, child."

"How long?" Scarlett slowly chewed on the oats. It was the most decadent meal she'd ever had.

"Ten days." Rose sighed. "It was a battle, to be sure. I wasn't sure we could keep you."

Duke snorted from where he leant against the mantle. He hand't left the room since she's woken. "I was. She's a fighter, she is. Battles are _nothing_ to Scarlett."

Rose's eyes clouded with concern before she turned to face him. "I suppose you knew more than me, then." She looked back at Scarlett, but continued to talk to him. "It probably helps that you never left her side."

He snorted again. "She's tough. That's all." Scarlett could hear pride in his voice. "A stronger woman you'll never find."

Rose closed her eyes and rubbed the lid of one with her fingers. "Of course. She is." She opened them again and met Scarlett's gaze. "He never gave up on you. He never left for more than the necessary. He was by your side night and day. Just like before..."

Once again, Duke moved the old woman aside gently, taking over her spot next to Scarlett's bed. He grasped her hand. "You're through it. We had to pack you with snow sometimes...force you to eat...but you're through it. That bottle of tetricyclin helped, but it was all you, Shatzi."

Scarlett almost missed the endearment. Almost. But she was too tired to argue. "I couldn't have done it without any help. Can I have more oatmeal?"

He laughed, and his face split into a huge grin. "Shana!" He turned to where Rose had retreated. "Get her more! She's famished! She'll be on her feet in a few days, you'll see! Right back to her old self!"

Scarlett didn't miss the flash or concern crossing Rose's mouth. The woman's eyes flicked to her. "If you're really hungry, I'll get you more."

"Please." Scarlett's stomach rumbled.

Rose left, and Duke sat next to her on the bed, taking her hand. "How do you feel, really?"

"Exhausted. Starving. A little achey."

He nodded. "It's normal." His hand came to rest softly on her forehead. "Fever's gone. Totally gone. You're amazing." His fingers slid from her forehead and down her cheek. "You're a fighter! You're a terrier!" His blue eyes sparkled. "Kit's going to be over the moon!"

Something twisted in Scarlett's gut. "Is she here?"

Duke shook his head, scratching his shoulder. "She went out with Clancy. He wanted to see how his hives were wintering. They'll be back in a few hours, I guess. She's been a big help. She toted snow in here time after time..." He stood and went to the corner, turning back to her and holding up a pail. "We packed you in it at least once a day, just about all day long, at the worst bit. She bundled herself up and trooped out with her mittens to bring as much as she could carry."

Scarlett sighed, and adjusted herself under the covers. "She's a good kid. Always helpful, just like her father." He was once again looking over her, making sure she was OK, but his eyes snapped back to meet hers. "You've taken such good care of me. Thank you." He came back and lowered himself to sit on the mattress. "I can't really thank you enough. You've saved me twice." She put her hand on his leg.

He put his hand atop hers. His smile was warm, and his eyes searched her face. "Of course..." He turned her hand over and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the heel of her palm. His was rough from hard work. He shuffled up the bed to get closer. "There was no other option for me, was there?" He let his hand wander from her palm up her arm, his touch a gentle caress. Scarlett watched as his eyes dropped from hers follow his hand, her stomach fluttering with both thrill and foreboding. "...Shana..."

Her stomach complained loudly. Duke laughed, pulling his hand back and patting her leg.

"You really hungry, Scarlett?"

"Ravenous." And she was.

"Where's that oatmeal?" Duke stood and walked to the doorway. "Rose!" He called out. "Get a move on! This woman's hungry!" He glanced back over his shoulder at her, grinning excitedly. "Come on!" He walked through, and Scarlett could hear him in the kitchen. "Give her more this time, Rose. Maybe some cheese? Where's that wheel you made last fall?"

"Get out of my kitchen, you fool. I know what I'm doing." Rose sounded annoyed. Scarlett heard a few blows.

"Ow. Stop it, woman. She needs some protein...hey. Quit that! Don't make me take that spoon!"

"Try it." Several more thwaps. "The cheese is down in the cellar. Pull up the boards and get it yourself. But go easy. Her stomach hasn't had much in some time. You go cramming her all full of food and it'll just come up again." Scarlett heard the clatter of wood.

Rose came through the doorway holding a the same bowl as before. It was steaming. She handed it to Scarlett and sat in the chair to watch her eat. The oatmeal was sweet, a little salty, and entirely delicious. Scarlett did her best to pace herself, but the bowl was soon empty. She handed it back to the old woman, who set it down on the bedside table. "Let that sit and we'll see how it takes you. Bland things for a few days, I think. Although I imagine he's already thinking of feeding you all sorts of nonsense." She laughed.

Scarlett could hear thumps under the floorboards. "Where's that cheese, Rose?" Duke's voice was muffled. "Dammit!"

"Look next to the jars of peaches!" Rose hollered, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Scarlett. "He's like a little boy."

Scarlett stretched, feeling full at last. "He's excited. He's relieved. Duke gets like this when things turn around and go the right way." She stopped herself. "Well..._my _Duke does."

Rose cocked her head. "You have one of your own, then. Back where you come from...There's another one back there?" Scarlett couldn't read what was happening in Rose's eyes. "Like him?"

"Yes. Or...sort of. Things are very different there."

"How?" Rose had folded her hands on one knee.

"Well, primarily, Cobra hasn't won. We're still on top and fighting them off." Scarlett heard one loud thump and a curse from beneath the floor.

Rose's brows raised. "So everything was the way it was...before?"

"Yes."

"The Americas, North, Central, and South, aren't all unified under Cobra?"

_Is that how far they've spread their power? _Scarlett's heart fell. "No. They're all free countries."

"So there was no reason for you to flee your base?"

"No. The Joes are a strong unit."

Rose looked into the fire. "So you two didn't come out here together..." Her voice was thoughtful.

"No." Scarlett knew where she was going.

"There's no Kathleen."

Scarlett sighed. "No. But..." She paused. "Duke and I...well, we keep it quiet, because we really shouldn't be...but...we're..._involved._" She did her best to dance around the truth.

"You're lovers, you mean." Rose smiled.

_She makes it sound so simple. _Scarlett couldn't help but smile, even as she felt her cheeks grow hot. "Yes. We are." She twisted the sheets in her fingers. "When I left...when this mission started...I was mad at him. Something stupid." She thought of him, back at base, and realized that they all must have been listed as missing. Duke had no idea of knowing exactly what happened. All the Joes would find was the wrecked encampment and dead Cobra Troopers in the bloody snow. Was she captured? Killed? Vanished into another world? Her last words to him had been flung in anger. What must he be thinking?

Rose sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Be careful, child. Conrad isn't quite-"

He jogged through the door before Rose could finish, carrying a cloth wrapped wheel of cheese and a large jar of skinned peaches. His bearded face shone with eager excitement. "Look, Scarlett! Peaches! Next time you're hungry, you can have sweet peaches and cheese!"

Scarlett laughed at his exuberance. "I'm not sure those go together as well as you think."

He looked alternately at the cheese and the jar, then shrugged. "The French usually have fruit with their _fromage_." Duke set the jar on the dresser and took the cheese in both hands. "I suppose it's either fresh or dried, really." His grin slipped slightly, and he put the cheese next to the jar. "Wait...I think I remember some dried apricots!" Before either woman could stop him, he jogged back out of the bedroom. Scarlett heard the boards clatter again as he pulled them up and tossed them onto the kitchen floor.

Rose shook her head. "He'll find them. If it takes him all day."

"You were saying?" Scarlett wanted to get back to the conversation.

"I was? Where was I?"

"You said Duke isn't quite...quite what?"

Rose looked thoughtfully at the peaches and the wheel of cheese. He gaze shifted to the window. Then she looked back at Scarlett. "Oh, I don't know. Lost my train of thought. It happens. Some days, I walk into a room, and forget what I went in for...and we only have five of them, not counting the root cellar Conrad and Clancy dug."

A cry of victory came from beneath the floorboards. Rose slapped her leg and stood.

"Looks like he found the apricots. I'd really rather he saved them. But we deserve to celebrate!" She shuffled to the dresser to retrieve the cheese. "Made this one myself. Conrad managed to bring me a bit of goat's milk. God knows where he got the rennet. Usually I find it's better not to ask."

Duke erupted into the room, holding a locking canister jar aloft with a roar. "Found them, Red! Next to the jerky. There. Dried fruit for your cheese." The jar popped as he flipped up the lock. "Here. Have one! Rose did them two summers ago. I think there's one more jar left." He reached in and pulled out a few orange wrinkly objects. Rose snatched the jar from his grasp.

"Give me that! You'll eat through the whole jar in no time. I swear." She retreated with the apricots and cheese, calling over her shoulder as she left. "Don't you dare open those peaches. I'll slice some cheese when she's hungry. It might be nice to wait for Clancy and Katie to get back. They'll be hungry, too."

Duke watched her go, then turned back to Scarlett with a sheepish grin. "Uhhhh..." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah. OK. Guess I'm getting a bit ahead of myself."

"I wouldn't mind an apricot, Duke." Scarlett smiled. "I'm pretty sure I could handle one."

Duke's eyes flashed, and he eagerly pulled up the chair and gave her a dried fruit. "They're good. You know, Rose is pretty handy when it comes to putting things up for later. Drying fruit, canning things. We've still got a lot of that first batch of venison jerky. I've made a little more, too. Don't know how far we'd have gone without her and Clancy."

Scarlett tore into half of the apricot. It was sweet, tart, chewy, and wonderful. She chewed it slowly. "Mmmmmm." She swallowed. "Those are good!"

"Yep. Tasty little things. Kit loves them. Closest thing to candy she gets, most of the time. Although I snuck some chocolate last trip. Apricots are better for her, anyhow..." His grin spread. He sat back, then leaned forward again, and put the other two apricots next to her. "You can help yourself to these when you want them." He watched happily as she popped the last chunk into her mouth. "Scarlett! You're looking a lot better. This is great!"

"Well, thanks. I guess I looked pretty awful, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!" He caught himself. "I mean...well, no, I don't think that's really possible for you." He winked. "But..." The warm blue eyes grew haunted. "You came close...I wasn't sure...It seemed..." He took a deep breath. "We almost lost you." His hand sought hers and he grasped it, swallowing her slim fingers in his work-callused ones. "But you made it. Pulled through, dammit. You always were stubborn."

A door slammed, and quick footsteps brought a small yeti into the room. The excitement on Duke's face melted into a warm smile. He was up in a second, sweeping the bundled creature into his arms. "Kit! There you are! How were the hives?"

The bundle mumbled something unintelligible. Duke unwound the scarf from its face, pushing back the hood. Katie rubbed her nose with the back of a mittened hand. "Clancy says they're good, Daddy. They're still wrapped up and dry. I could hear the bees inside!"

Duke set her down and went to work getting her out of several layers of winter clothing. Scarlett watched as he unzipped and removed her jacket, which looked a few sizes too big. He yanked off her knit cap, then peeled her out of her thick sweater. He lifted her to the chair to remove both boots. Finished, he gave her a kiss and gently pulled on a braid. She kissed his nose in return. Scarlett caught her blue eyes over his shoulder.

"Miss O'Hara! You're better!"

Duke stood up, daughter in his arms, face triumphant. "Almost, Kitten. She's going to get all better real soon. But she's out of the woods." She struggled to get down, and Duke let her stockinged feet back on the boards so she could scamper to the side of the bed.

"Daddy got sad. And mad. Sort of both." She peered curiously over the quilt. "Rose said you were fighting, but I didn't see you move much."

Scarlett smiled at the child. "I suppose it's a different kind of fighting."

"Oh, she fought all right. Always did fight like a wildcat." Duke's grin wouldn't fail. Scarlett saw him look her over from head to toe. He lingered when their eyes met.

Rose bustled in again. "Would you let the poor woman _rest_? She needs to get a break from you hovering over her!" She worked her way between Duke and the bed.

"But she's been sleeping for days!" Katie looked confused.

"That's different." Rose planted her feet firmly on the floorboards. "Besides, your Daddy needs to get out of this room and outside." She put both hands on Duke's chest and gave him a gentle shove. "Go on. Out with you. Go outside. Go chop some wood or something. Give the poor woman some peace to rest. "

Duke ducked his head. "Well..." His brows raised as he glanced around the room, then back at Scarlett.

"I'll be fine, Duke. But I am tired." She tried her best to sound confident. She _was _sleepy. Scarlett wondered just how long he'd been sitting by her side.

"Right. Fine." Duke took a few slow steps to the doorway, picking up Kathleen's winter clothes. "I could chop a few logs, I guess. Kitten, let's get this back on, and you can come back out with-"

"Conrad, we've a few hours of schooling to get done, now that she's back and I have more time."

Neither Duke nor his child seemed to like the sound of that. Scarlett did her best to hold in a laugh at the sight of their matching sour expressions. Duke nodded slowly, giving in to the sensible option.

"She's right, Kit. You've got to get back to your schoolwork." He sighed, putting her winter clothes at the foot of the bed. "It's important." He walked over to where his jacket hung on one of a row of pegs on the wall, grabbing his boots from where they were lined up right under. "I'll get to the wood. I've sort of let Clancy do it all." He started to wrap himself up for the cold.

"He went to look at the chickens." Kathleen shot Rose a sullen look. "He said I could come back out for eggs."

Scarlett's ears perked. _Chickens? How?_

Rose didn't budge. "Not now, little girl. I've let you ignore your studies for a bit, but we need to get back to them. Go upstairs and get out your history and grammar books."

Katie looked like she'd bitten into a particularly sour pickle, but she did as she was told. Rose followed her out the door. Duke had already donned his jacket, hat and boots. He pulled his gloves out of a pocket. He wasn't as wrapped up as he had been when Scarlett first saw him, but the beard and hat did a lot to hide his face. He noticed her staring, and she saw his teeth as he smiled, pulling on his gloves.

"What's up, Red?"

"Sorry. I'm still not used to the beard. Back in my world, you don't like to have one."

He cocked his head. "Didn't ever, really. Not till the last few years. It just sort of grew, I guess. Keeps my face warm in the winter." He stroked his facial hair with a gloved hand and shrugged.

"I guess. But it's hard to get used to." She slid back down to lie on her back and look up at him. "That and the hair. But the beard is so..._different._ I don't know. I never even imagined you with one."

"Not a fan of my whiskers, huh? They're not really rough anymore. They've gotten kind of softer over the last year or two. But you don't like them? Look, give them a feel. Not scratchy at all" He dropped his hand and leaned down closer so she could feel them. She reached up, and put a hand to his cheek. His eyes closed as she stroked his beard. It felt like her father's; soft, not exactly silky, but not too bristly, either. Still, she found them alien on Duke's face. He must have sensed it. His eyes opened, one brow cocked. "No go, huh?"

"Sorry, I guess not." She yawned.

"You _are _tired, aren't you?" Scarlett recognized the hint of concern creeping into his voice.

"Yeah."

Duke nodded as he rose to his full height. "Right. I'm off to tackle the woodpile. You take a nap, Red. Sleep well."

She yawned again. "I will, thanks."

He strode out, and eventually Scarlett heard a rhythmic chopping from outside. Two or three chops, then the sound of wood clattering on the ground as the split logs fell. It lulled her, and she was soon asleep.

* * *

The chopping was good. Work was good for Duke. His body easily accepted the familiar rhythm of a job done many times over. It was hard work, and made him sweat, but it wasn't difficult for him. He set a thick log on it's end on the stump he used for a chopping block. One swing of the hatchet was usually enough to split it in twain. He's then split each half again, rendering one log into four pieces for the fire. He worked his way through log after log, soothed by the repetition. His lungs expanded to give him air. The blood flowed to his muscles. He let go of all the stress of the last week melted away.

Duke had known a few people who swore by meditation. Snake Eyes. Quick Kick. Spirit. Footloose, even. He'd come across all of them sitting or kneeling, breathing mindfully, eyes closed. Maybe a candle. Footloose listened to some sort of plonky music. For Duke, labor was meditation. Once his body went on automatic, his mind could wander calmly. For as long as he could remember, he'd always needed to be moving, busy. Sitting idle made him antsy, and being antsy could lead to trouble. More than one childhood fight had come about because he'd been sitting to long with nothing to keep his mind and body occupied. To be honest, the fighting relaxed him, too. He _knew_ how to do that right. The idea of relaxing by sitting still and staring off into space was as incomprehensible to Duke as a target practice would be to a pacifist.

Scarlett had come to understand. Scarlett had learned to read his eyes, face...his body. Over the years, she was the one person who saw through to the man underneath. It surprised him at first, how perceptive she was.

In truth, Duke had not been happy women in his new unit. He was firmly against women on the front lines. He'd been raised to protect women and to him, putting women on the front lines went against it all. But Abernathy and the Chiefs had insisted. O'Hara and Krieger came with the highest recommendations. When he first met them, his heart sank. They were gorgeous. Especially the quietly confident redhead. He'd dreaded the boys harassing them day and night, a hassle of discipline problems and the horror of seeing one of them hurt.

To Duke's surprised delight, they stepped right in and hammered places for themselves, and they won him over. By the time Lady Jaye was thrown into the mix, Duke was a avid and verbal supporter of women in the field and women on the front lines. The three of them were as much a part of the machinery that was GI Joe as any other troop.

Cover Girl was the glamorous looker, but brash, with a mouth filthier than any man Duke had served with. She had no problems wallowing in motor oil, or denting a head or two with a socket wrench. She drove that Wolverine like a madwoman. To a man, the boys adored her and stayed mostly respectful. Lady Jaye was probably one of the most educated troopers in the unit. She had a good mind, and no problem speaking it. Her theatre background made her invaluable-she knew how to read a character. She knew how to quickly become one She could blend out or blend in as she pleased.

Scarlett...Scarlett was something else entirely. Just as beautiful, but in an honest, graceful, natural way. Friendly, smart, open, warm, with a decent sense of humor, which helped quite a bit with the cast of misfits into which she'd been thrown. She was calm most of the time, but once her temper was triggered, nothing could save you. God help the man who pulled that trigger. Her speed and accuracy helped her come out on top of most hand to hand battles, be they sparring matches or the real thing. She'd tipped Duke on his butt more than once. He was OK, if he managed to get his hands on her-he was stronger and weighed more-but doing so proved difficult. She was too fast for him to get a hold of.

As he got to know her, he wanted more and more to get hold her. But he was stuck fast in the chain of command. Verboten. So he settled for being her jump buddy, her dive buddy, her confidant and friend- as close as he could get, and whatever he could get away with-a friendly hug or kiss on the cheek on a special occasion. He thought that would be enough, and planned that he could eventually find another woman, or maybe a bunch of women, to distract him. It was one of his most spectacular tactical failures, ever. He was soon tied up in urges and emotions with no outlet. He began to wonder if breaking regulations wasn't the better option.

Then The Fall happened. It was a year of constant brutal warfare; Duke barely had time to even fathom his own mistakes at the end. Scarlett stayed right by his side. Through it all, they stuck by each other, and in the end, they fled together. Their friends were scattered or dead. Their unit gone. Their families most likely slaughtered. All they had was each other.

He'd gone from commanding an elite counter-terrorist unit to skulking through the woods and mountains on stolen horses...he'd lost his friends, his family, his focus...but at least he had her. At first, he tried to keep the same distance he'd fought so hard to maintain before. But the unit was gone, the chain of command shattered and regulations were no longer in the way. The nights were cold. They both were hurting. Comforting embraces soon turned to passionate ones. He fondly remembered the first night she invited him into her bedroll. It was everything he'd ever imagined and more. They shared a bed from then on, pleasing and loving each other under the stars most nights. Some days, the thought of feeling her body join with his, of holding her close all night afterwards, was all that got him through.

Duke found a new focus. She was the silver lining to his cloud. She gave him a reason to keep moving forward through despair. Someone to hold close all night long. Someone to protect, even though he knew she could take care of herself. Them against the world.

It would have been both safer and saner to pass Rose and Clancy up, maybe throw them a few days worth of food. He'd clung to that thought as she argued with him, trying to convince him of the truth he knew already; "sane" and "right" didn't always match up. He gave in without too much of a battle. There was no way he could leave them both to die out there. Two became four, and what they gave up in privacy, they earned back in company and companionship. But the nights...he missed the freedom of making love under the stars by the campfire. Scarlett was too nervous to do it while the old couple slept, and finding a private place in the woods was nowhere near as spontaneous.

Not too long after, they'd come across the cabin and settled in. It took a while to fix up- the floor and roof needed repair, the chimney and fireplace cleaning and shoring up. Rose demanded they dig a cellar underneath for food storage. It was spring then, and the work was a pleasant diversion from the reality of their situation. Everyone did what they could. Duke and Scarlett found other pleasant diversions in the warm days and cool nights; he couldn't get enough of her, nor she of him. She always welcomed his advances and often come to him with her own. More than once, he'd caught her watching appreciatively as he sweated over some hard labor, or he'd found himself mesmerized as she washed off the grime of a day's work in the little river nearby. Work came to a halt more than once, just for an hour or two, while they made love by the river, or in the glen, or on the rocks on top of the outcropping, or one of a hundred places they'd found privacy.

He'd come to think of Scarlett as his life partner, as his mate. She 'd been less than happy when he'd first tried to explain it to her. Duke wasn't the most poetic of men, and his eager avowal probably came off as somewhat less than sophisticated. He'd found a way to make her understand. Duke liked to imagine that was when they'd made Katie and Sebastian. Rose insisted on saying "conceived", but the word never appealed to him. They made those kids, he and Scarlett. Together. Because they loved each other. Poor little Sebastian never had much of a chance, and the pain of watching his baby son expire still lingered in Duke's gut. But Kathleen was as strong as her father and strong willed as her mother, and she thrived. She was the best of both of them, combined. They were a family. It wasn't the most ideal time in the perfect world, but it was all together wonderful for him. Their pack was complete.

_Then Scarlett got sick..._

Duke felt a tug at his elbow. Clancy was next to him. "Looks like you done split most of it."

Duke looked around. Two logs were left, and a two-layer pile of split wood almost completely covered the wall of the cabin, as high as Clancy could have reached. Duke hadn't even noticed the old man come and start stacking it. Dusk was fast approaching. "Huh. Yeah. Guess I got lost in thought."

Clancy laughed. "Guess so. Chickens are good. We've even got a few eggs." He pointed to a basket on the edge of the porch. "You're outta that room, so I reckon she's pulled through the worst bit."

"Yeah. She's eating, too." Duke felt a giddy rush. "Eating! Well..." He scratched his chin through his whiskers, "right now she's sleeping." Now that he'd stopped moving, the cold began to creep through his jacket. Duke hefted his hatchet over one shoulder. "Maybe we could cook up a few eggs for when she wakes? The protein will help her get her strength back."

Clancy eyed him thoughtfully. "Yep, I suppose so. Easier to stomach than deer meat, anyhow. She might have a bit of a haul ahead of her yet."

Duke shook his head. "Scarlett's stubborn. She's strong. She gets right back up on her feet again pretty quick. You've seen that."

"Have I?"

Duke looked the man full in the eye and snorted. "Sure. She was up day after she gave birth, and that wasn't an easy labor."

Clancy opened his mouth, then thought better of it. He smiled and slapped Duke on the back. "Of course she was." He picked up his egg basket and started walking back to the cabin.

"Tough woman." Duke called after him, following.

"That's true." Clancy glanced back over his shoulder. "Though I imagine she'll need to stay in bed and be nursed just a bit more." He was on the porch now, kicking the snow and mud off of his boots.

"Yeah." Duke chuckled warmly as he climbed the short steps up to the porch. "Not an easy thing, though. She never likes to be told to sit still. Never could let things happen in good time. Always in a hurry. Suppose I'll have to put my foot down and make her, but she'll fight me the whole way. She always did."

Clancy stopped at the door and turned. Duke had to take a step back so the man could look up into his face. "Son...that woman in there...that Scarlett..."

Duke cocked his head. "Yeah?"

"She's...she's not..." Clancy's face went red as he stumbled over the words. Duke's stomach twisted, he felt his heart rate pick up. Clancy was staring over his shoulder and out into the woods in the direction of the glen, and Duke felt the urge to follow his gaze. His brain wanted him to look, but his gut demanded he didn't. He grit his teeth against the urge. Clancy frowned. "She's not...Shana's..."

Duke raised an eyebrow and took another step back. "She's not?" He lowered his voice... "Not _what, _old timer?" He clenched his hands. The back of his neck prickled. _Don't...turn...don't look. If you don't look...it isn't there._

Clancy sighed. "She's not going to be well as fast as you want. Give her some time."

Duke's stomach relaxed. "Oh." He rubbed his chin through his beard. "Yeah. Like I said...I'll have to force her to let me take care of her. Always did, really." His fingers stroked down his whiskers to the end, and he brought them back to stroke the mustache. "But, hey, maybe I can cheer her up a bit..."

_Of course! I should have thought of that right away! _

Rose opened the door. She stopped short, surprised to see the two of them right there in her way. "There you both are! Supper's ready. You both need to go wash the outdoors off of you." She did an about face and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Duke couldn't stop from grinning. He opened the door, and, wrapping his arm around the old man's shoulders, lead him inside. "I need a favor after supper..."

* * *

Something landed on the bed, jarring Scarlett awake. She did her best to prop herself up, ignoring the ache in her arm, and saw Kathleen smiling at her from the foot of the bed. She was holding a steaming bowl.

"Hi!"

Scarlett arranged her pillows so they would hold her up and shifted herself to sitting. Her head spun a bit, but she managed to sit still a few seconds, and it cleared. "Hey there."

The girl held the bowl up in both hands. "Rose said to bring you some supper. Are you hungry yet?"

"What I _didn't _say was to jump on the bed. We were supposed to wake her gently, child." Rose came in, drying her hands on a long rag. Her words remonstrated, but her voice was warm. "Please tell me you didn't spill any."

Katie's face fell. "Not really." She shuffled over so she was covering what Scarlett assumed was a bit of spilled dinner.

"It's OK," Scarlett held her hands out for the bowl. "I'm getting bored with sleeping. Thank you, Kathleen."

"Katie...or Kit."

"Thank you, Kit." Scarlett held the bowl in one hand and used the spoon to stir the steaming mass inside.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed. "It's oatmeal again, I'm afraid, but I diced some of the apricots and cheese into it. A little honey, too. Threw an egg in there, though you won't notice it." She shrugged at Scarlett's expression. "I know, it sounds strange. Trust me, you'll like it."

Scarlett hesitantly tasted a small spoonful. It was delightful. A sort of warm dessert porridge. "Thank you. It's wonderful."

Rose leaned back. "Good. I'm glad. It'll give you energy and help put some weight back on you."

Scarlett peered at herself under the blankets and sheets. She was surprised at how thin she looked. "My God! Though, I suppose I didn't eat much the last ten days."

"They dripped broth into your mouth. Sometimes ground up oatmeal with deer juice." Katie rubbed her nose and scooted so she was sitting next to Scarlett. "Daddy kept wiping you all over with a rag. Then we'd put snow all over you. Then he'd wipe you more." Her face turned serious. "They made me leave when they took your clothes off. Daddy even made Clancy leave."

Rose blushed. "We had to, you see. You were burning up, and they only got in the way."

Scarlett ate several spoonfuls of porridge and, setting the spoon back in the bowl, waved off Rose's concern. "Don't worry about it. It had to be done. I'm not going to cling to modesty at a time like that. God knows, I've had to let it slide before."

"Daddy yelled at Clancy. It was loud. I didn't know he could yell that loud." Kathleen peered into the bowl. "You're almost done."

"Well, that's a good thing." Scarlett looked to the door to see Clancy leaning in. "Sounded strange when t'woman was putting it together. But everything in there'll do you good."

"It's rather tasty, really." Scarlett found herself scraping the bowl.

"Ayuh. My Rose knows her way around the kitchen." He walked over so he could put a hand on his wife's shoulder. She reached up and grasped his fingers, squeezing them and then twining them in her own.

Scarlett could see love in their faces. It was warm, quiet, but strong. "It must be so comforting to have been able to stay together through all this."

"Yes." Rose nodded, almost to herself. "I don't think I would have been able to get far without him."

"And I wouldn't have wanted to go on all on my lonesome." Clancy's chuckle caught in his throat. "But we were near the end of our rope when Conrad and Shana happened upon us."

"You never call him Duke." Scarlett felt now was a good a time to bring it up as any.

"No. Never" Clancy nodded. "Not safe for him, is it?"

"There is a family on the far far outskirts of town we've come into contact with." Rose sighed. "More in the woods, really."

"Old fools, like ourselves." Clancy chimed in.

"Yes, well...they've been around long enough to not agree with any of this nonsense. But they're not quite as foolish as us. They have just enough to make the tithes and not really miss it. Their grandson helps them work the land. They pay the tithe and keep quiet, don't make any trouble, and Cobra leaves them alone." Rose let go of Clancy's hand. She ran it absent-mindedly over her hair, back to check the bun. "Clancy and I just needed to get away, just see something besides the cabin. Ran into them. It's a miracle they saw fit not to turn us in."

Scarlett wasn't sure what any of it had to do with Duke.

"They're the last resort, I guess. If it all goes wrong." Rose picked at the quilt. "We haven't them more than a few times, and only us, though they know there are more people here. They know we aren't alone. The others...well, too dangerous to know, really. These days, a little knowledge can be deadly. So we got out of the habit of calling anyone by any codename or nickname. Conrad and Shana are far less dangerous than Duke and Scarlett."

Scarlett set her bowl on the bedside table. "I get you now. And Katie..."

"Katie knows him as Daddy. She's not heard him called Duke 'till you came." Clancy appeared to have shocked himself with his own brusqueness. His voice softened. "But I guess it would be foolish to think we can keep the rest of the world away forever. When you're on your feet, you're going to want to go back to find your friends."

"You know about the battle?" Scarlett had no idea how much or how little Clancy and Rose might know, beyond what she's told them herself.

"He told me a bit, that first day. Not anything since. But I imagine you'll want try and find them." He shrugged.

"When you're well, perhaps. It may take some time." Rose added.

"She can take as much time as she needs."

"Daddy! You look funny!" Katie giggled and pointed over Clancy and Rose. Scarlett followed her finger. There, leaning against the doorframe, was Duke, cleanshaven. His hair was freshly combed and tied back neatly. He smiled at her. He looked like Duke again.

"Land! You've scraped it all off." Rose stood, clapping her hands once.

Clancy chuckled. "Let him borrow my razor and strop. No wonder it took a while. Straight razor takes a little more finesse than one of them new-fangled things. He seems to have gotten the knack. Only a few nicks, at that." He stepped up to Duke for a closer look. "Now there's a chin I haven't seen in a bit."

Katie jumped off the bed and ran to her father. "Your face is all white."

She was right. Scarlett could see from the bed. Where the beard had covered Duke's cheeks and chin, the skin was paler.

Duke picked the girl up. "It'll even out after a few days working outside, Kit." Her small hands stroked his cheeks. Scarlett thought of how often she'd caressed them herself after his morning shave. How often he'd smile and rub his newly-smooth cheek over hers, nuzzling back to her ear, the smell of his aftershave...

Katie looked dubious. "It's weird. I'm not sure I like it."

Duke shifted her to one hip and rubbed his own chin. "I think I do. Feel more like my old self. I think you're going to have to let it grow on you, Kitten." He glanced at Scarlett. "What do you think? Better?"

She tired to keep her voice light. "More familiar, anyhow."

"Ah. Well...that's good." Duke sounded unsure. He set his daughter down. "It's time for one little kitten I know to go to bed."

"But I just came in here!" Her bottom jaw set as Kathleen crossed her arms over her chest. Scarlett knew exactly who that came from. "I was talking to Miss Scarlett."

"You had a long hike to the all the bees and back. It's late, and the sooner you go to bed, the sooner you can talk to her some more." Duke took on the same look Scarlett had seen him use with reluctant troops. "Of course, you could stay up and help Rose with cleaning-up from supper."

"I'm tired all of a sudden." Katie unfolded her arms.

"I figured that might happen." Duke smiled to himself. "Rose, could you take her?"

"Sure. Say goodnight to everyone."

"Goodnight, Clancy."

The old man leaned down so she could kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Sprout."

To Scarlett's surprise, Katie came over, climbed on the bed, and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight Miss Scarlett."

It suddenly occurred to Scarlett that the child had stopped calling her 'Miss O'Hara.' She wondered when the transition had happened. "Goodnight, Kit." She gave the girl a small hug, although it felt awkward. She saw Duke over the girl's shoulder. He was beaming.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Kathleen slid back off the bed and ran to Duke, who swept her up and swung her around once, growling.

"Goodnight, little Kitten. Sweet dreams." He kissed her on both cheeks, then her mouth. Rose came to gather her from him.

"Daddy, I don't care that you look weird. I still love you."

Duke leaned down so he could put his forehead to hers as she rested in Rose's arms. "That is a very good thing to know. I love you right back. Go to bed now." He kissed her a final time, then moved out of the doorway to give them room to pass.

Rose nodded to Clancy. "Come help me put this one to bed, and then we'll clear up the dishes."

"Yes, Ma'am." The old man turned to Scarlett. "If I don't see you again before morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight Clancy. Thank you." She watched them both leave, and then listened to their footfalls as they climbed the stairs. The chair by the bed creaked as Duke lowered himself to it. "Hey, this seems like a stupid question, but how do you get water, anyhow?"

"We're lucky. Whoever built this place put in a cistern up the slope. There's a little pump in the kitchen. Otherwise we'd have to haul it in from the river." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Pipes were still good when we got here. For a primitive hunting lodge, this place does OK."

"Makes a lot of things easier."

"Yeah. Rose'll pump it into a big basin to do the dishes then throw it outside. We use it for bathwater, though, you know, we make the water stretch. The cistern is covered, so it's safe for drinking, too. But in the winter, we can also bring in some snow from outside." He scratched his chin, stopped, then laughed. "Sorry. Still not used to it all being gone."

She laughed with him. "It's a big change."

"My face feels cooler, that's for sure." He rubbed his own cheek, shaking his head. "It was a beast to get off. Had to trim it way back with Rose's sewing scissors before the razor could make a dent." He winked at her conspiratorially. "Better keep that quiet. She'll kill me when she finds that out."

Scarlett shifted to a more comfortable position. "Your secret's safe with me."

He chuckled. "Good...good. Figured I could trust you." He sighed, looking down at the floor between his feet, then glanced shyly back up at her. "So...it's better, right?" He blue eyes yearned for approval.

Scarlett's heart did an odd flop. She took a second to let it settle before answering as nonchalantly as she could. "It's definitely more what I'm used to. You look the way I expect, not so much of a stranger."

"So you like it?" He leaned forward and before she knew what he was doing, grabbed her hand and put it up to his cheek. "Smoother, yeah?"

She was surprised, but she stopped herself from pulling away. He'd shaved for her-merely because the beard made him a bit wrong in her head. It would be insulting to yank her hand away. His skin was warm. She had expected him to feel different, somehow, but the smooth cheek under her hand felt exactly like Duke's cheek felt after every shave, when he'd smile as she caressed him lovingly. His eyes would close, and the man would practically purr from her touch. Just as he was doing now...

Scarlett stopped her hand from where it had been slowly stroking across to the other cheek. His eyes had indeed closed, but they opened when she stopped. Something was smoldering in their blue depths.

_When he looks at me like that...when Duke...__**my **__Duke..._

She let her hand drop, and pretended to have to adjust herself on the mattress again. He sat back, sighing, never taking his eyes from hers. They blazed.

"Yes. Smoother. Definitely." She felt flustered, but did her best to cover it. "It's funny, when I first ran into you, you didn't trust me, and now here you are...shaving..." She stumbled over the words as they fell from her lips. "Shaving your whole beard off for me..."

"Uh huh. Might as well do my best to make you more comfortable." He tilted his head, but still didn't look away.

"You've done more than enough. But speaking of which..." She blushed. She didn't want to ask him, but it was becoming more a necessity, and she had no one else to ask.

"What? Something more I can do?" The smile under the smoldering eyes was warm. "What do you need?"

"Well, really, I need a little help outside..." She felt her face turn beet red. "To the outhouse. I'm sort of tired of using the bedpan. But I'm pretty sure I'm not steady on my feet yet. My ankle feels good, though."

"Oh, yeah." He stood up. "That's no problem. I can help you out there." He walked to the opposite wall and reached for an old robe hanging on the hooks next to his jacket. Turning, he tossed it on the bed, then crouched down and pulled a pair of slippers from under the dresser. "Yeah, the one thing about being out of it with that fever is you didn't move all that much. Your ankle's pretty much better, I'd imagine." Duke held up the slippers. "None of this will fit, but it'll keep you warm enough for a quick trip." He walked to the fire and turned his back.

Scarlett did her best to wrap the huge robe around herself. It was old, but warm. She slid to the edge of the bed, shoving the huge slippers on to her feet and tying the cloth belt over her waist. The robe dragged on the floor. On Duke, it would probably end mid-calf.

"Ok. I'm going to try standing."

He turned and came to her side. "Take your time. Here," he held out both hands. "Hang on."

"Right. Here I come." She took both his hands in hers, and slowly pulled herself to standing. Her head spun and she swayed. The room went twisty. "Whoah."

Duke wrapped an arm around her for support. "I've got you."

Scarlett took several deep breaths, and both the room and her head came to a halt. She tried to stand straighter. She was pleased that there wasn't the slightest twinge of pain in her ankle. She took a tentative step forward, then another.

"Good." He held her firmly, but let her go at her own pace. "One step at a time." He patiently stayed by her all the way out of the room and into the den. Clancy stuck his head out of another doorway. Scarlett assumed it led to the kitchen.

"Well! She's on her feet! That's a fine thing!" He waved.

Rose's face joined him. "So she is." She glowered at Duke. "You keep by her, you big brute. Make sure she stays there."

Duke nodded, concentrating on keeping her upright as she crossed through the den towards the outer door. It seemed to take forever, but she got there under most of her own steam. Duke opened the door and helped her onto the porch. The cold winter air stung her lungs, but it was fresh and clean, and it seemed to give her more strength. Scarlett stopped and breathed deep, only now realizing how stuffy the bedroom had been.

Duke shut the door behind them and stood patiently as she looked around the moonlit little yard. She spotted the outhouse off to the left. It seemed a long way. She looked up into his patient smile.

"Whenever you're ready. No rush."

"I'm good." She started again. He helped her down from the porch, one step at a time, and across to the outhouse. It took a long time, and Scarlett had to swallow a bit of her pride. She _wanted_ to walk herself there-the outhouse was the last thing she really would ever imagine needing help to. It was embarrassing. But the thought of using the bedpan again was worse. Duke was, of course, taking the job on with good natured indifference.

They stopped at the outhouse door. "I think I can take it from here."

He pulled the door open for her and slowly released his gentle grip around her waist. "Sure. There's...ahhh, a phone book inside."

She lifted one side of her lip in a sardonic smile. "Really? There's a phone here?"

He rubbed the back of the neck. "Oh, no! I grab a few when I'm in town. I mean..." He sighed, "I get the rolls when I can, but they take up so much room and run out fast. The books pack well and, you know, last longer. They're easier to, ah, come across, too. Not as fancy as the Sears catalog, but it'll do."

"I'm sure it will be fine." She smiled, and then stepped through the door, pulling it shut after her.

Duke's voice came through the wood. "Gimme a holler if you need me."

"This part, I can handle." She laughed. Enough moonlight came through the door for Scarlett to situate herself and take care of everything. For an outhouse, it wasn't bad. Definitely cleaner than average. The seat had been well-sanded, and the phone book rested on a nice little shelf. Scarlett finished up and made sure the robe was securely tied. When she opened the door, Duke was right there, offering her a handful of snow.

"Here, rinse your hands off with this." He dropped it into her hands, nodding at her sharp intake of breath. "Yeah, it's cold. But it'll do the job OK."

Scarlett dried her hands on the robe. She was beginning to feel more than a little chilled. She hugged her arms around herself.

Duke put his arm around her waist again. "Let's get you back into the warm, huh? It'd be no good for me to let you catch your death of cold after all that fighting."

Scarlett allowed him to help her back across to the porch steps. She was pleased that she made it pretty much under her own power; his arm was adding little in the way of support. Triumphantly, she put her foot on the bottom step. It suddenly flew out from under her. She yelped, arms flailing.

Duke quickly caught her and easily hefted her up in both arms. "Whoops! That's icy. I suppose those slippers don't offer much in the way of grip." He carried her up the rest of the steps and into the cabin. Scarlett felt foolish as he carried her through the den where Rose and Clancy were relaxing on the battered couch. They looked mildly surprised to see her in his arms.

"Everything OK?" Rose's voice was a mix of concern and anxiety.

"Fine." Duke stopped and turned her to face them. "Just slipped on the porch step."

"If I die, it'll be from embarrassment." Scarlett did her best to smile at the old couple. "You can put me down now, Duke."

"Nah, we're almost there, now." He gave her a little toss and crossed the rest of the way to his bedroom. "It's no problem." He had to turn sideways to get her through the door. "See? Here we are."

She lightly slapped his chest. "I _could _have walked myself, you know."

Duke looked down at her, then his eyebrows lifted. "Sure, Red, but we're here now. Besides, you were doing me a favor and letting me feel heroic."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Right. My knight in," She fingered the shoulder of his sweater, "blue wool."

"Ah, yes, my lady. I have vanquished the porch steps for thee. Allow me to carry thee into thy chamber."

Scarlett laughed harder as he carried her over the the bed and set her down on the sheets, his deep warm chuckle joining in with hers. She slid her arms from around his neck, and their eyes met. Scarlett's laugh caught in her throat as she felt a bolt of electricity run through her. He stopped chuckling and heaved a deep sigh. He slowly lowered himself, and she felt his lips brush over lips, his nose nuzzling with hers. He stopped, then sighed again. She found herself breathing hard as his eyes once again gazed into hers. She felt the warm puff of air against her skin as he sighed a third time. Her hands found his cheek.

"Shana..." His voice was barely above a whisper. He braced a hand on either side of her, lowering his lips to hers again, this second time more certain as he kissed her softly. The only sounds she could hear were the crackling of the fire and the pounding of her own heart. His lips were warm and perfect against her. Scarlett was now the one sighing. She pulled him closer, sliding her hands down over his shoulders. He nuzzled back into her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

"Shana." His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled her over to him as he sat in the chair next to the bed, she felt his biceps flex as he tightened his hold, bringing her back to his lips a third time, urging her with his mouth to let him kiss her deeply. She found herself unable to deny him; she wanted it, too. She needed Duke, his strong arms, his comforting voice, the rumble of his breath, his passionate kisses. She needed the familiar loving embrace. She returned it all full force and found herself swept up in the current, dizzy with the rush his passion gave her.

* * *

Duke's pulse quickened when he felt her open up to him. Her lips parted for his urgent kiss, her arms around his neck. His fingers sought her hair, hand caressing her back as he slid it up to twine them in the silky red tresses he'd dreamed of for so long. Deep down, a primal part of him urged him to continue, to rebuild their bond. His body knew what to do-what would best please her. He lay her back on the mattress once again and climbed up to join her, pulling off his sweater and shoes. The springs creaked at their combined weight, a familiar sound he didn't know he'd missed.

And more creaks. Two sets of feet softly making their way up the stairs. Clancy and Rose had decided to retire and give them more privacy. Duke had seen the hesitation in both their faces all day long, the confusion, the worry...he knew they didn't understand what he'd easily figured out.

_One in a million chances happen, once in a million..._

He kissed his way back to her ear to tease and nibble, hearing her sigh contentedly. His hand slipped under her robe to softly squeeze and caress a breast. She arched up to him. Encouraged, he opened the robe further, nibbling and kissing his way down to the neglected nipple. With one hand, he unbuttoned his shirt so he could feel her skin against his. She yelped as he nipped her, then sighed again as he apologetically kissed the pain away. Her hands pulled him back up to her lips, then slid over his ears and to the back of his head as he pressed his mouth to hers feverishly.

* * *

She could feel he was aroused. He wanted her...

Scarlett brought him back to her lips, caressing over his cheeks and ears to the back of his head. She could feel he was aroused. He wanted her...Her thumb caught against where he tied his hair back, and alarm thrummed through her.

_Wait..._

She pulled back. Duke looked at her, lust-drunk and surprised. "What's wrong?" His hand stroked over her stomach, and then along her side, up to where he could slide his thumb over her lips.

_This is wrong...it isn't. It isn't him. He is, but he isn't. _Scarlett's head spun as she tried to find the right answer. She longed for Duke's comforting embrace, she yearned for his lovemaking. Here was Duke, eager to be with her, just as desperate for her as she was for him. But it wasn't. Because the Duke she yearned for was a dimension away-beyond her reach...probably going half-mad with worry, crazy knowing there was nothing he could do to find her.

It would be betrayal. Yet he was the same man. But he wasn't the same man. It was a tangle. Amid her confusion, she was reasonably sure of one thing; her lover back home would be deeply wounded if she gave in now to her yearning. Because even if she could explain with cold logic that it wasn't betraying their love, it was, and she would never break the trust they had and destroy what they'd built. The man _now_ looking down at her with the exact blue eyes as those she'd come to adore wouldn't accept any of that. All he knew was there was a hole in his heart and a cold side of his bed that he was happy to fill. Because to him, the cold logic was good enough; she was his lost love.

_I can't bring myself to hurt him..._

"Shana? Are you OK?" Duke sat up, alarm tinting his voice. "You feel all right, Red?"

She smiled, reaching up to soothe his worry away with a caress over his well-muscled chest. "A little dizzy. Tired. I guess I'm not as strong as I'd like yet. That's all."

He nodded. "Sure. Yeah, you just need to get more food into you...get yourself back in shape..." Duke climbed out of bed and unbuckled his belt. Scarlett's heart stopped, and she feared perhaps he'd not caught her hint. He slid out of his jeans, folding them, and pulled a pair of sweats out of the dresser. Scarlett looked away to the fire as she saw him reach for his boxers. She closed her eyes ready to have to fight him off. The bedsprings squeaked and the mattress shifted with his weight. Scarlett felt his arms come around her. Duke pulled her back to him. "Stupid of me. I shouldn't push you beyond what you're ready for. I'm sorry, Shana. Got caught up in my own excitement...you being OK and all." He lifted her hair and nuzzled the back of her neck. "We'll just get some sleep, OK?" She felt his lips as he dropped two tender kisses on her shoulder. "I'll hold you, keep you warm, and we can sleep."

Scarlett knew she shouldn't feel so relaxed, but she couldn't help herself. His arms were strong and comforting. His bodyheat soothing. The familiar rumble of his breath lulled her, and she was soon asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**Just a short bit in between chapters...because people have asked.**

* * *

It was late. Technically, it was early, but it didn't matter. Duke hadn't been able to sleep for days now. Maybe a few minutes here and there, but none he really remembered. Lifeline offered sleeping pills, but Duke didn't really trust pills. He gave the man credit; he tried to bully his NCO into taking them, but the kid just didn't have it yet. Doc could have cowed Duke into pills, but Doc wasn't here. Doc wasn't...anywhere.

None of them were.

Right away, as soon as he could he'd gone himself with the team to scour the damn dirt around the old trestle. They'd found a confused troop of greenshirts, a bunch of equipment in varying states of repair, some Cobra soldiers in similar states and a good amount of blood. He put Breaker and Mainframe on it. He's sent flyovers several times, looking for the odd energy reading or _any _clue. He'd tried everything. But they were gone with little trace. Flint, Jaye, Low Light, Dial Tone...and Scarlett.

_Where are you?_

Hawk had even recommended a drink or two. Unwind for a bit, Top, you're no good to me burnt out. Duke knew better. Diving into the bottle wouldn't bring them back.

_It won't bring you back. How do I bring you back?_

He stretched, leaning back on his couch, rubbing his aching head. Cover Girl told him to relax with mindless television. Came in his office, yanked the topo maps he'd been pouring over by the light of his desk lamp from his fingers and told him to get lost and make a mug of some stupid herbal tea and watch TV. She'd not even flinched when he roared in her face, which he could see from Shipwreck and Quick Kick's faces they thought was either very brave or very stupid. So he tried, he'd even made the damn tea, but his head couldn't follow it-it all seemed such pointless chatter. It wasn't helping him get anything done. Duke had hefted his tea mug through the screen within the first twenty minutes-right through Doc Severinsen's face. It was the only satisfaction he'd gotten in the last week. It felt so good, he'd seriously considered sending the lamp on his side table after it, but then he'd have to go out and get another, and he already was regretting having to get another TV.

_The last time I sat on my ass on this couch for any amount of time you were with me. We turned the lamp off then._

_Dammit._

His fingers found the blanket he'd wrapped her in when she'd fallen asleep, picking at the nubs of wool in the knit. He pulled it up to his face and inhaled. It still smelled of the perfume she'd worn; his favorite.

_Pull it together, Hauser. This is what you promised wouldn't happen._

How could the last thing he'd remember of her be that stupid fight? Why hadn't he come to his fool senses and gone after her, even when she told him not to? Why had he even been so idiotic as to get into it in the first place...it would have been so very easy to just admit...

_Why did I wait?_

He looked at the card on the table. He had been planning to slip it into her gear before they left, figuring she would have come across it on the trip. But he'd forgotten it on the coffee table that day, and decided to leave it till she came back.

_Moron._

It was a simple card; he hadn't had time to go anywhere and get one, so he'd just found some thick cardstock in the supply room. It took him two tries. On the first, he'd attempted to sketch flowers and hearts and all that. After a half hour, he'd given up in frustration and ripped it into tiny pieces, then hammered them with his fist until the anger calmed. Taking up more cardstock, he'd simply written her name-her real name-across the front of the next one in his best copperplate. It was the prettiest word he knew, anyhow. He stared at it for several minutes, that pleasant fluttering in his chest as he read it over and over.

_Like some teenager. Like some little kid. You make me feel young again, you know that?_

Duke only wrote two words inside. Two simple words, but he figured they would do. They said it all, anyhow. Then he'd forgotten the stupid card on the damn coffee table and she never got it. So she never read it. So she would never know.

_I'm sorry._


	4. Chapter 3

Duke woke on his back. A log has shifted and crumbled into ash. He caught the last of the sparks headed up the chimney. The sun wasn't yet up, but he could see from the sky out the window that it was thinking seriously about it. He lifted his head just a little to look again at the fire. It was nearly out, and should be stoked and fed. But he was too warm under the covers and blankets to want to get up. Scarlett was curled against him. She'd rolled in the night and tucked herself right into his side. He looked down at her, content in sleep. He could feel her breath on his skin.

He heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Clancy or Rose rising to get the day started. Normally, he'd roll out from under the covers and join them. Duke stared at the door, weighing his choices. He heard a quiet sigh, and looked down again. Scarlett shifted in her sleep, nuzzling further into his chest. A second sigh. Duke lay his head back, rolling to his side so he could envelop her in his arms and rest his chin on top of her head.

She sighed a third time, and murmured sleepily.

"_Mmmmm...There you are..."_

Her lips brushed over his bicep and his heart melted. Duke closed his eyes and happily let sleep wash back over him.

* * *

Scarlett woke to birdsong. The room was light, the sun had risen. Great smells wafting into the room made her stomach grumble. She carefully pulled away from under Duke's arm, and her appetite fled as a sharp twist of guilt tied her gut in a knot.

_What did I almost do? _

She remembered her final dream, right before waking. She had been home, back safe through the portal. It was her birthday, too, even though she knew the event was nowhere near. Duke took her out for a fancy dinner. They'd started with oysters and champagne, then he'd ordered a fat roast chicken for her and venison for himself. She'd objected; she wasn't the type to need anyone to order for her, but he'd hushed her with a kiss and dragged her onto the dance floor. Cobra attacked, and they got separated in the melee. Scarlett defeated them and returned to their table before the waiter bought desert and coffee, but Duke didn't come back. Angry, she went back to her quarters and right to bed. She lay, listening to the radio while trying to shove down her disappointment and a growing sense of dread. Then suddenly he was there, in nothing but his torn fatigues. He wearily climbed into her bed and pulled her close, and she was happy.

Scarlett looked at the man in the bed next to her. Duke had rolled onto his back and was smacking his lips, the way he often did when roused from a deep slumber. Half the time, he'd go back to sleep, grumbling. Usually, though, he was up before her. But Duke, her Duke at least, was not averse to lingering in bed if his schedule permitted it, and this Duke seemed the same. He grunted and sighed through his nose, and she saw his lids part into slits. He stretched, then reached for her. Scarlett pushed herself up with her good arm, covering her body with the robe and looking down on him. His eyes came fully open and sparkled as he smiled up at her. He brushed her hair out of her face; a familiar gesture.

"Morning, Little Fox."

It stung, hearing him call her that. How could they even share the same endearments? Scarlett avoided his gaze by pretending to stretch, twisting around one way, then the other. His hand fell to her back. She wished she could relax, she wanted to lay back with him and drowse away the morning. The chill was creeping to her through where she'd come from under the covers, and he was so warm...

_But it isn't right. This whole thing, it isn't __**right**__, it's all off...and he doesn't want to see it._

Duke put an arm behind his head, his other hand still caressing her back through the robe. "Sleep OK? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I slept well, thanks. I think I'd like to try and get up for a bit." She huddled in the blankets as well as she could.

He sat up, grinning. The sheets fell from his chest. "You would? That's great! The sooner you start getting up and around, the faster you'll heal. You'll get stronger with some blood circulating, Red." He scratched his chin and started. His grin grew sheepish. "Hah! Forgot I shaved it off!" He rubbed his face, his expression thoughtful, and his hand dropped to scratch around in his light dusting of chest hair. He looked around the room, then back to her. She watched his gaze sweep over her appreciatively. She met his eyes, and they stared at each other for some time before he found his voice again. "Feeling stronger, huh?"

Before she could answer, there was a light tap at the door.

"Katie's up and wondering where you are." Rose's voice sounded flat.

Scarlett watched his blue eyes shift to the door behind her. "Tell her we're still in bed. Let her in, yeah?" Scarlett's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't think that's entirely decent." There was more than a hint of forced levity coming through the door.

"Bullshit." Duke shook his head. "When I was a kid I ran into my parent's room every Saturday morning. Christmas, too. Even when Mama remarried." He paused, rubbing his arm slowly. "Well, not right away, but eventually. Kids do that all the time."

Rose didn't respond.

"So...Let her in, yeah?" Duke shivered slightly. "Dang, it's cold." He lay back and pulled up the covers. Scarlett recognized the look on his face. He made up his mind and that was it until the other side conceded he'd won the battle.

"You know, I think I'd like to get some breakfast. That smells really good." Scarlett looked around the room, wondering where her clothing had gone. Even the old nightgown Rose had leant her would do. "It would be nice to see another room when I'm not just passing through."

"Oh, huh." Duke sat up again. "Yeah, I can see that. The same four walls can drive a person crazy." He slid out of bed and stretched. Scarlett couldn't help but watch the muscles shifting under his skin. He gathered his clothes and quickly got dressed, finishing with thick pair of socks and his boots. "Brrrr. It's a brisk kind of day, Red." He crouched by the dresser to pull out one of the lower drawers and select something, then did the same for the middle drawer, and again for a small top one. Scarlett watched in amazement as he lay a stack of neatly folded clothing on the be in front of her, a pair of underwear, socks, and a bra on top. They looked old, but in reasonable repair. She balked at the thought of wearing a dead woman's clothes. But what real choice did she have? She was reasonably sure they'd fit. She carefully shook out a pair of jeans and a woman's soft flannel shirt. She held them up in front of her one at a time. "Um. Thanks. These look...cozy."

Duke smiled, nodding. Then looked back at the dresser. "Oh, hey, you'll need a t shirt and socks, too, right?" He went back to rooting in the drawers.

_How long has she been dead? Several years, Rose said. Since the kid was barely weaned. He's kept all this._

Scarlett wasn't really shocked, not really. Her father had kept her mother's clothing and things for several years after her death. It took him so long to be able to let it all go. In fact, Scarlett was reasonably certain he still had a few things tucked away from sight.

Duke put a thick-looking cotton shirt and faded greyish socks on the comforter. "Well, go on. You might as well get dressed, you'll be warmer, anyhow." He crouched by the fire, taking a few pieces of wood from the small stack by the hearth and carefully putting them where the embers still burned.

Scarlett climbed out of bed and tried to dress as quickly as he could while his back was turned, but he finished before she had even gotten to the t shirt. She was fastening the bra when he turned back to face her. She froze. His smile had more than a little fire in it.

"Your arm's healed well."

She looked down at her arm. There was a scar, but it wasn't bad. Any swelling or inflammation was long gone. "Yeah, that's a blessing. I'll take any silver lining I can get." She grabbed the T and pulled it on, wincing a bit as her arm complained about going over her head. She yanked it down over herself, her head emerging just in time to see him holding up the flannel.

"Still sore though, huh? Let me help."

"Thanks." She gratefully allowed him to help her slip her arms into the sleeves, spinning slowly as she slid in. He gently turned her back to face him and buttoned her up. The shirt was warm and much worn, soft to the touch. When he was finished, he rubbed her arms and shoulders with both hands. She couldn't stop her smile. "This is pretty comfy..."

"It always _was _your favorite winter shirt. Figured you'd feel better in it. I don't even remember where we got it from" He squeezed her shoulders, then leaned down. She was caught, unable to move; not wanting to hurt him by pulling away. She felt the tip of his nose brush over hers, pausing for a quick affectionate rub, then his lips as he gave her a soft kiss on his way back to nuzzling her neck.

And she enjoyed it.

She knew she shouldn't.

But she did. It was Duke. She felt his arms come around her. He inhaled deeply. "Your hair smells so good."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Her laugh was airy. "How long since it's been properly washed?" She made a mental note to ask Rose if she had anything even close to shampoo and pull herself up to the wash pot over the fire.

"Actually, well, to tell the truth." He straightened, looking down on her. "I did my best to wash it for you a few days ago. You were kind of too weak to notice, I reckon." His fingers found their way to her tresses.

Her own joined them, running through to find very few snags or snarls. "But...it's..."

He shrugged. "I brushed it dry the way you showed me...the way you like. It made you relax."

She stared deeply into his eyes. "Thank you."

The blue orbs dropped sheepishly and then came back up to her. "Yeah, well...you're welcome." He pulled her close to nuzzle her again. "It just...when it's clean...it smells so nice. It smells like _you. _I haven't..." He stopped, and she felt him nose his way down to where the collar of her shirt just met her neck. She let her head fall back a bit, her hands making their way up his back. He sighed. "...Shana..."

The door burst open behind him. "Daddy!" Duke jumped back, caught off guard. Katie stood in the doorway, looking confused. Scarlett saw Duke's ears flush. "Daddy?" Katie took a step back, colliding with Rose, who had jogged up behind her, wiping her hands on an old apron.

"Kathleen Hauser! I told you to stay in the kitchen and wait! Why didn't you mind me?" Rose put her hand on the child's shoulder.

"I..." Katie's eyes were huge, and she stared at her father, her mouth flapping a few times soundlessly.

"It's OK, Kitten. We were just about to come to the table." Duke's voice was cheerful and confident. He strode out of the room. Scarlett saw him reach down to quickly adjust himself. He swept his daughter up into his arms, balancing her on one hip. "What are we having today? Can you tell me?"

Katie fingered her father's shirt collar, glancing at Scarlett, then resting her head on his shoulder. "Eggs."

"Uh huh." He started walking again, and Scarlett heard them as they went to the kitchen.

"And venison."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And some sliced peaches from a big jar."

"Sounds yummy." Scarlett heard his chuckle. The voices grew a bit fainter.

"And coffee with honey. Tea for me."

A chair scraped against the floor, then another. "Morning, Clancy."

"Mornin'."

Rose shut the door, making sure it clicked only very softly. When she turned, her face wasn't full of the anger or accusation Scarlett expected. It was more of a worried smile. "Scarlett...be careful."

Scarlett fell on the bed. "I know. I _know. _I keep telling myself...I can't do this...It's wrong. I can't hurt Duke..._my _Duke...he's waiting for me."

"He's been waiting for you for a long time." The old woman sat next to her, taking her hand. "_Here_. But he's not rational, I don't think. Not all the time. Stress and horrible things will do that to a person. It didn't really show, before, though I got inklings. Then you showed up, and...maybe something frayed, just a little more."

"He's not a a bad person. Duke would never..."

Rose put up her hands, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I could never say that." She put her hand over Scarlett's. "But his heart has been hurting a long time. And Katie's confused, although in a normal world, any man might find another wife..."

Scarlett thought of her own father. He'd taken a while to start seeing women, and he never had re-married, although Scarlett suspected his most recent companion was a permanent one. "It's reasonable."

"I don't want him to get his heart set on you, because you're going to leave." Rose looked her in the eye. "You _want_ to leave."

"Yes." Scarlett nodded. "I want to find my friends and get back home, to my world. I want to go back to my home, my team mates, my family. But I might not be able. That's the thing. I might not be _able _ to go home." It was the first time she admitted that to herself. What if she was stuck?

_It wouldn't be bad, being here with him._

She thought again of Duke back home. He'd taken down a man who'd dared come on to her. That wasn't his normal way of acting, but he'd done it. He told her she owned his heart...What must he be thinking now? She imagined him doing his best to be calm and in control, barking out orders to search here, or there, with this...Staying up around the clock to try and find answers, to find his soldiers. Not just her, but Flint and Lady Jaye, Dial Tone, Doc and Low Light. Everyone stuck here. They were his responsibility. He'd work himself into the ground looking for them.

Or...maybe they'd gotten home and she was the only one left here. Scarlett shoved the thought from her mind. She knew they wouldn't leave without trying to find her first.

Even if they'd exhausted anything, given up and managed to get home, Duke wouldn't easily forgive Flint. He wouldn't give up. He'd keep searching. He'd never lose hope that some day, she'd come back. Just like the man in the kitchen, feeding eggs to his daughter.

Scarlett mind whirled when she considered being stuck. There was a place for her here, a place with a man who wanted her. She could easily step into this life. It was enough of a challenge that it wouldn't really get boring. Maybe she could even work on finding Steeler, Grunt and Clutch, seeing lost old friends and working to stop Cobra. She spied a familiar pair of yellow boots in the corner and yelped happily.

"Hey! My boots!"

Rose stood to gather them and bring them to her. "Here they are. We cleaned some of the crud off of them."

Just like that, the discussion was dropped. Scarlett happily slid her feet in and stood, tucking her jeans in and stomping her heels into place. It wasn't much, but she felt better having a bit of her own gear.

"Rose! Miss Scarlett! Breakfast is really getting cold!" Kathie was back in the doorway.

"We should go eat it, then, Kit." Rose took the girl's hand. Scarlett followed, and was surprised when Katie turned and held a hand out to her. She took it hesitantly, and the small fingers wrapped around hers. The child smiled up at her.

"Show me the way." Scarlett returned the smile and allowed herself to be led into a small but warm kitchen. A good sized wood-burning stove sat in the corner, putting out a good bit of heat. Two opposing walls were lined with long hefty butcherblock counters, one cut with a large farmhouse sink and water pump. There were cabinets above both counters. It wasn't an elegant kitchen, but she could imagine men in plaid shirts serving up deer, duck and biscuits. Maybe potatoes. Rose hD good place in which to cook.

In front of the back was was a worn round wooden table. Duke and Clancy sat there. Scarlett noticed there were five places set, but only four chairs. Katie let go of both hands and ran to climb into the chair next to Duke.

The delicious smells were stronger here, and Scarlett heard and felt her stomach rumble. There was only one chair left, and she didn't want to sit and deprive Rose of her place, that would be presumptuous and rude. Duke came to her rescue.

"Kitten, come sit on my lap." He turned to gather his daughter to him, pulling her plate closer to his. Rose took her own chair, and Clancy took hold of the fifth plate and handed it to Duke, who dropped it right in front of the chair Katie had vacated.

Duke smiled up at her. "Look at you. Up on your feet like nothing happened! C'mon and eat." He nodded at the plate.

Scarlett stepped by him and lowered herself into the wooden chair. She picked up a fork and took a mouthful of buttery scrambled egg. It was heaven. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katie spear a forkful of eggs, stab a slice of peach, and cram the whole thing in her mouth. Across the table, Clancy and Rose both dug in. Scarlett tried a peach. It was sweet, glazed in its own syrupy juice. Delicious. Duke nudged a steaming mug towards her. It was full of rich black coffee. Scarlet gratefully sipped. Everything was perfect.

"I didn't expect coffee!" She took a second sip.

"Yeah, well, some things I do my best to keep on hand." He sat back in his chair with his own mug. "Funny, how much coffee a man can find if he looks in the right places. We keep a good stock of beans and grind some every morning. Keeps better in winter, though."

"The chickens surprised me, too." Scarlett helped herself to another mouthful of eggs.

"Ah." Duke's eyes darkened. "Yeah. I 'liberated' two hens and a rooster two years back. It was a damn pain, really, getting those damn birds back here. But I'm not about to go skulking around for eggs anymore." He avoided her gaze, focusing his full attention on his breakfast.

Rose and Clancy, however, both gave her long, encouraging looks. Scarlett remembered that it was a trip for eggs that had lead to her doppelganger's demise.

"We've got a whole flock now! They're all up in the coop we made. It keeps the wolves and bears and things out." Katie bounced in Duke's lap.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Duke remonstrated. He softened it by kissing the top of her head.

"So, anything on the agenda today?" Clancy took a bite of venison and glanced around the table.

"Yeah." Duke nodded, setting his coffee cup back on the table with a gentle thud. "I figured since Scarlett's back on her feet we could show her-"

There was a crash of glass breaking, and smoke began to billow in from the living room. Duke fell to the floor, cradling Katie, and rolled under the table. Scarlett was there a split second later.

"Get DOWN, dammit." Duke reached up and yanked Rose out of her chair. She landed with a cry. Scarlett gave Clancy's pants leg a good tug, and he slithered bonelessly after. It was a tight squeeze. Katie started bawling. "Stay down. Stay down on the floor. Try to hold your breath."

Rose's face was a mask of terror. "What if it's knock out gas?"

Scarlett grit her teeth. "If it was, we'd be out already. They just want to blind us and force us out." Her eyes met Duke's.

"Dammit. I figured they might find me, somehow. I just thought maybe..." He stopped himself, looking down at the child bawling in his arms. "Fuck! They probably launched those from the tree line. They want us to run into their sights, make the job easy. But they'll be here, soon enough." He shoved his daughter at Rose, climbed to a crouch, and lobbed a chair through the kitchen window. Katie screamed. Duke crawled across the floor and began to pull up planks. "Clancy! You and Rose take Kit down here. Keep her quiet. Don't make a damn peep. The smoke'll clear eventually. You'll be fine. Don't come out till I get down there to get you myself, not even if everything stops, you hear?"

"Right. Get down, girls. Crawl across the floor like lizards!" Clancy was doing his best to keep a cheerful face.

Rose helped Katie across the floorboards, she looked over her shoulder at Duke. "What about Scarlett? She's still-"

"She's best up here with me. I need her! I need what she can do. Get the Hell down there!" Duke crawled over, kissed his daughter twice and gave her a hug. "Go down with Rose and Clancy. Play the quiet game, just like I showed you, Kit. You're the champ, remember?"

Katie was too scared to answer. All she could do was nod.

"Good girl. Remember, I love you, Kit. Always. I do."

Scarlett realized that Duke had already accepted it might be the last time he would see his own child. "Duke, where are the guns?" It wasn't a question of if he had them. She assumed he'd managed to scatter them throughout the house, just in case; He'd be a fool not to assume this would happen. Duke was never a fool.

Rose dropped into the cellar, and Clancy made to follow. Duke grabbed his arm. "Clancy, there's a pistol down there. If they come for you..."

The old man composed his face, but Scarlett could see the resignation behind the mask. "I know what to do, Conrad."

"Good."

Clancy dropped into the cellar, and Duke put the floorboards back in place. "Red! The cabinet over the sink! Then we need to get to our room!"

Scarlett could hear someone pounding on the door. "Come out, or we're coming in!" The voice was muffled, it's owner outside and probably wearing a mask.

"Bastards! Go! Now! The cabinet!" Duke and Scarlett dashed over and he yanked open the doors, pulling out an XMLR-3A rifle. Standard Joe issue. He hefted it, and his grin grew menacing. "Come for me now, motherfuckers." He nodded to Scarlett. "Let's go. There's more in my room."

"Right!" She grabbed his arm. "I'm _with _you, Duke."

He smiled at her. "Of course. Just like old times."

They made it to the living room just as the troopers got tired of waiting and broke down the door. But the smoke hid Joes as well as Cobras, and the bedroom wasn't far. They made it without having to fire a shot.

"We know you're here, Joe! Turn yourself in and we'll spare the others!"

Scarlett wondered if they had any idea she was in the cabin. Duke dove under his bed, coming back out with Scarlett's crossbow, his own 1911, and the sidearm and machine gun he'd stripped from the Cobra Trooper when he first found her, what seemed like years ago. He tossed Scarlett her crossbow and the machine gun, then shoved his 1911 into his belt. He dove back and came out with the troopers extra clips and two grenades. The clips he gave to her, the grenades he kept. One went in his pocket.

Scarlett could hear boots on the floorboards. The troopers were being overly cautious. The same voice came through the smoke. "I promise you, they won't be hurt! Not the old woman. Not the old man. We won't touch the little girl."

_They must have been watching us for a while. _Scarlett slung her crossbow, knowing the gun was a better option this close. Reloading would waste time. She could see Duke's lower jaw working. His eyes blazed. He was forming a plan, she knew it, and when it was good enough for him to trust, one brow lifted, just slightly. It only took a madder of seconds, but it happened every time. He was a great tactician, a fantastic soldier, and an amazing field commander, but a lousy poker player.

Duke pulled the pin out of the grenade he had in hand and lobbed it through the doorway. He didn't need to tell Scarlett to grab cover, she'd made a move for it as soon as she saw him reach for the pin. The screams that followed the explosion announced it had done the job. They rushed the door, letting out quick bursts to clear the way. They both ducked and crouched, avoiding the windows and door. Scarlett assessed the room. Two dead troopers, three torn-up but living ones. Duke took out his sidearm and finished them each with a head shot. There was no hesitation.

"They're going to have us surrounded, Red. Right now we've got a breath or two before they finish thinking about what they're hearing." He spat. "Go take a quick gander out the back window, if you can. Holler what you find."

She was there in a second, cautiously scanning for a loose trooper or two. The room was empty, and she dashed to flatten herself by the back window. Cold winter air washed in. She risked a quick peek. Nothing obvious. She risked another. Yep. Troops hunkered down in the treeline, invisible to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

"Looks like four or five in back of us." She grabbed another bite of peach while she could. "You know there's more all around. I doubt they bothered with air support."

"I can't hear Trouble Bubbles. Red." Duke had backed to the doorway. He called to her over his shoulder. "They'll come. All at once, I reckon. I was going to start an escape tunnel, dammit. I put it off last summer, but I'd promised myself when it thawed I was going to do it." He glanced at his rifle. "Crap! Why'd I get lazy? Stupid." He looked back at her. "You said you're with me. When they come...this is probably it, Red."

She nodded. She had no time to think of home. Not now. That time, those thoughts...this world had taken them from her in the space of less than half an hour. Might as well finish up doing the right thing. "All the way, Duke."

He smiled. "Dammit, I love you."

Before she could answer, they came. She saw the troopers dash from the trees. She heart the guns. All around. Scarlett prepared herself once more to take as many as she could before they got to her. It was a familiar promise, made many times, and never fully carried out. Not yet. Maybe today. She knocked loose glass out of the window and began laying down a blanket of bullets, thinking of the thee huddled right under her feet, hoping Clancy wouldn't make any rash judgments. Not yet. She could hear the bullets raze the cabin.

Cobra didn't want to kill. If they had, they'd have just launched a rocket into the house. They wanted them alive, or at least in one piece. They'd drag them out, then search the cabin, finding the others. Then they'd use all they could to kill both her and Duke slowly, bit by bit, mind and body. Probably film it for propaganda or warnings for anyone considering rebellion. The Commander might just keep a copy for his own amusement. Scarlett knew Duke would never give them the pleasure. He was at the front of the cabin now, dashing from window to window to sling out bursts or gunfire, volleying with the troopers making good headway from the treeline.

But too soon the cabin was surrounded by a tightening ring of troopers. She backed away from her position by the window, meeting him again, back to back, in the kitchen doorway. He was panting.

"Ready, Little Fox?"

"As ever." She loaded the nastiest arrow she had into her crossbow and slapped a fresh clip into her rifle.

She heard boots on the porch. A hand came through the kitchen window.

A loud explosion rocked the cabin, and she heard the familiar roar of Polar Battle bear engines. The battle cry made her heart burst.

"Yo Joe!"

The hand coming through the window jerked, went limp, and slid away. Another trooper took its place, hefting himself up. He spasmed and the front of his forehead whacked against the window frame, and he, too, slid away. One trooper was blown through the front doorway. More explosions. More gunfire. Duke signaled Scarlett, and they both rushed to the door and out. Scarlett watched the unmistakeable figures of Flint and Jaye on snowmobiles, zipping over the snow towards them. There were others weaving through the battle.

_Is that...Clutch!_

"Duke! It's _Clutch! _Look, there's Grunt! I haven't seen them in...where's Steeler?" She looked around madly. The remaining Cobra forces were too busy fighting off the attack from behind to worry about them anymore. Some were even trying to escape. A hovercraft slid around the house, drifting as it took a sharp turn. She spotted Dial Tone and Low Light in the turrets. And there...

"_Steeler!" _She laughed. "Oh, Duke, it's _Steeler!"_

He looked back at her, and she could see confusion wash over his face. "Flint is dead...Jaye? They were killed when headquarters fell...he died trying to save her when-" another explosion cut them off. Dial Tone had launched some heavy ordinance at the last group of Cobras, sending troopers flying.

Just like that, it was over.

Scarlett scanned the small yard. It was littered with Cobra troopers, bits of cobra troopers, and blood. Splashes of it. It was war. Nothing new to a soldier. Flint and Jaye had dismounted their Battle Bears and were jogging towards them, Clutch and Grunt close behind. All four wore massive grins. In moments, Flint was up the porch, grabbing Scarlett up in his arms, squeezing her tightly Jaye joined hugging her from behind.

"Oh GOD, we thought we'd lost you!" Lady Jaye was nearly in tears.

Next to them, Duke took a step back, brandishing his XMLR-3A. "Scarlett, come here." His voice was soft, but his expression wasn't. He snarled, glancing back and forth between the Joes on the porch, and those who were just now dropping off the Hovercraft to the snow. He grabbed her arm and yanked her from them, backing through the cabin door. Flint moved to follow.

"Ah-ah!" Duke lifted the rifle, finger on the trigger. "I'm not perfect one-handed with a rifle, but this close, I don't need to be. I can make your head disappear."

"Listen to him Flint. You can tell he means it." Scarlett didn't try to pull away. Any sudden moves, and Duke would fire.

Flint raised both hands. "Duke, calm down. We came to help you. We _helped_ you." Lady Jaye copied his stance, her sidearm holstered, hands open to show she was harmless.

"Duke, listen to Flint. Those troopers nearly had you." Jaye beseeched. "Put down your weapon. You can stand down now."

Scarlett could see the other Joes gather in the snow behind them. Low Light's goggles rode his forehead.

Dial Tone laughed nervously. "Yeah, Top. Relax. We're the cavalry." He fingered his mustache.

"Who the Hell are _you_?" Ice blue eyes burned into the communications expert. "You're wearing my unit patch, but I never saw you before. Or _him._" His glare focused on Low Light. "The rest of you...I saw your corpses..." He pointed to Flint and Jaye, "and those three disappeared when headquarters fell. They made my base into a _proving grounds _for Destro's sick toys." He backed further into the cabin pulling Scarlett after him. "This whole thing is some crazy Cobra game."

Scarlett put her hand on his chest. "Duke. Calm down. They're Joes. They are. They came from my world, my dimension. They're here to help." She saw his eyes flick to her, then back to Flint, who had taken a chance and stepped though the doorway. Duke snarled and backed right into the kitchen, right over the hidden entrance to the cellar. She had no choice but to follow, his grip was like steel, and she didn't want to try and pull out, knowing it could be the final straw to make him snap. He started to move her behind him, to shield her.

Her hand on his cheek stopped him. She caught his eyes and held them. "Duke. _They're here to help. _ I know them. I believe them. You're safe now. All of you. All of _us. _Trust me."

Duke looked into her eyes. Flint slowly stepped into the kitchen, Jaye by his side. Duke's eyes snapped to them, then back to Scarlett. She held his gaze for a long time. His eyes fell to the floorboards between them, then, sorrowfully back up to her. "Red..."

"Trust me."

He lowered his gun.

She let her hand fall to his shoulder. "Thank you."

He dropped to his knees on the floor, glaring up at Flint. "Stay back. You move too quick, I just might change my mind."

Flint nodded. "I won't do anything stupid, Duke. You have my word."

Duke stared around the kitchen. The others had managed to come in, save for Low Light and Dial Tone, who had elected to remain in the doorway.

Lady Jaye cleared her throat. "We should get moving. There isn't a Cobra unit around for miles, sure, but they're there, and they're going to be on the way _here_ as fast as they can."

Duke started to pull up the floor. "Shut up. Don't you think I know that?" He flung the boards from him. "Clancy! Clancy, it's me! Forget the pistol, they're done." He dropped down and out of sight.

Scarlett followed him, Flint and Jaye after that. Scarlett nodded to both. "Where's Doc?"

Flint kept his voice low. "Back at the big Hidey Hole. He and the Baroness were busy with the others."

"Others?" Her ears perked.

Lady Jaye rested a hand on her back. "We'll fill you in later." She nodded to where Duke was standing in front of a shelf of jarred vegetables. "What's he doing?"

Scarlett looked around the cellar. It was much larger than she imagined, with shelves full of stockpiled produce, dried meat, pantry staples, medical supplies and ammunition. Clancy, Rose and Katie were nowhere to be seen.

Duke knocked on the wood of the shelving in front of him. A light tap, then a heavy knock, then another heavy knock, a tap, a heavy knock and a tap. Scarlett easily translated the simple code.

_A C. All Clear._

With a loud click, the shelves swung away from the wall. Clancy stood in a small hollow, pistol in his hand. Rose was crouched behind him, Katie held tight in her arms. When she saw her father, the girl struggled free and ran to him, tears streaming down her face. "Daddy!"

Duke set his rifle down and snatched her up. He rocked her slightly.

"Did you make it all stop forever? All the noise?" Duke didn't answer. "You're hurting me, Daddy." She peered at the Joes shyly over Duke's shoulder, looking at the new people with more than a little fear. Clancy and Rose stared too, although for them, it was awe. Katie smiled weakly and waved when she saw Scarlett.

Scarlett waved back.

Lady Jaye shook her head and patted Scarlett's shoulder. "You're going to have to fill us in, too."

* * *

Duke held Katie to him and watched the cabin grow small as the Hovercraft streaked through the woods. They had no time to choose what to take, not even clothing. He held her head against his chest as they'd picked their way through the corpses, told he not to look. As soon as he got her settled inside, she'd screamed for her teddy. Ignoring everyone's attempts to stop him, he'd run back inside and upstairs for it, grabbing a few of her drawings as well.

He ignored the smiles on the faces around him as he climbed back in, handing the old bear to his daughter and folding the drawings to stow under his arm. Katie's cries turned to soft sobs as the Hovercraft shushed over the snow, lead by a Polar Battle Bear escort. Rose and Clancy clung to each other for comfort, their faces a jumble of hope and bewilderment. Duke pulled his daughter back into his lap and tried to comfort her.

"The chickens, Daddy!" She sat up. "We can't leave the chickens! They're still locked up in the coop."

"We have to, Kit." Duke cursed in his own head. He should have let the poor birds out, given them a chance to at least forage for food.

"But they'll die!"

"We can't go back." He hugged her back to him, trying to keep his voice soothing as he looked at Scarlett. "There's no going back, Kit."

* * *

Scarlett watched Duke from her place next to him. He kept Katie close, hunkering down and glaring at the Joes around him in distrust. Clancy and Rose held each other tightly.

"We'll get you out of here to safety in no time!" Flint and Jaye had swapped rides with Clutch and Grunt, who now rode alongside them on Battle Bears. He had to shout to be heard over the fans keeping the skirt inflated.

Clancy smiled weakly and nodded. Rose moved her lips, but it took several tries for her to make her whisper loud enough. The Joes inside the Whale leaned as close as possible.

"Thank you!"

Flint turned to Duke. "Good thing we were monitoring their radio chatter. We were looking for Scarlett, we figured she had to be in the area."

Lady Jaye took over. "When they started talking about the cabin, and how they'd tracked her there, we knew something would come to a head. But they held back when she never came back out. We weren't sure what was up."

"So we listened to them. They told us everything we wanted to know. She came out last night, and they were all fired up to go get her. That attack was fast. Fast and badly planned. I just wish we'd gotten to you quicker. But we got to you, that's the thing."

Jaye put a hand on Duke's arm. "We got to you, but you lost your home. I'm sorry." She looked over to Clancy and Rose, who nodded and smiled. Scarlett watched as Jaye turned back to Duke. He blinked twice at her, his face unreadable. Then he pulled his arm away from her, put it around Scarlett, and looked away, pulling his daughter to them both.

The trip was a short one. It was too loud for her to really fill anyone in, and the tension in the air was palpable enough to dissuade any attempts at chatter.

The little convoy came upon a strange heli-carrier, the likes of which Scarlett had never seen before. It looked dark, menacing, but was somewhere between a c130 and a Lear jet in size. Just big enough for the vehicles and their riders.

Steeler, Grunt, Low Light and Clutch quickly tied down the vehicles while Dial Tone went up front next to the pilot, a willowy blonde in the uniform of a Cobra High Officer, to run the communications. The pilot turned to smile at them, and Scarlett saw her insignia was missing. Duke was doing his best to ignore her.

Flint sat next to them and strapped in. "Duke, that's Leila. She's the Baroness's-"

"I know who she is." Duke's voice was flat. He turned to strap in his daughter.

Leila turned a warm and friendly smile on them. Scarlett imagined most men melted at that smile. "Hello, Sergeant Hauser. It's good to see you again. It's been a very long time!"

Duke snorted. "Not long enough. A lot of good you ever did me."

Leila was taken aback. "That was beyond our control. We did our best."

"You and Steeler's..._girlfriend_," He spat the word out, "brought me nothing but trouble. I should have known better. The day I let you onto my base and into my confidence was the day I condemned good men and women to slaughter."

"Hey, that's enough..." Steeler put his hand on Duke's shoulder. In a flash, it was in a vise-like grip. Duke yanked hard, pulling the Joe off balance and exposing his forearm. Duke's eyes widened at the sight of his tattoo. "You're not my soldier." He shoved the arm away. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Daddy!" Katie yelped. "Don't be mad, Daddy, please don't be mad! I'm scared..."

Duke dismissed Steeler with a scowl and rubbed her back. "Don't be scared, Kitten. I'm not mad at you. There's nothing to be scared of. Nothing can hurt you. Not while I'm here."

Steeler took the opportunity to escape and double-check the vehicles, calling to Leila as soon as he was satisfied. "Let's go! Up and out!"

The helicarrier lifted, and Katie did her best to cling to Duke through the bumpy ascent. Scarlett heard Dial Tone up front calling for air clearance.

"Wait, is that wise? Will that work?" She turned to Flint and Jaye.

Lady Jaye laughed. "Like a charm. Over here, the base fell before we expanded the roster. There never _was_ a Dial Tone. Or a Low Light. Not in Joe. Wherever Morelli and MacBride are, Cobra has no idea who they are and doesn't care what they sound like."

It was almost too easy. Scarlett distrusted too easy. But she trusted her team mates. From the look on Duke's face, he didn't. He settled back into his web seat with a grunt and stared at the ceiling. She could see his mind going a mile a minute. She wondered if he'd spared a thought for the two graves in the glen.

They flew for several hours. Leila dimmed the cabin lights. Clancy and Rose took the chance to nap, as did Grunt and Clutch. Katie fell asleep, too, Duke holding her close under one arm. Scarlett felt his hand touch her leg lightly, then rest atop it. She put her hand over his. "How is she?"

"Out." Duke grunted. "She's never been anywhere but the cabin. She's never seen anyone but us."

"This will be an adventure for her!" Scarlett tried to sound cheerful. "Her world will be so much bigger, Duke."

He sighed, his eyes on Flint. "Doesn't mean it's going to be _better_. I didn't want her a part of this."

Scarlett didn't know how to answer. She turned to Flint and Jaye instead. "Fill me in. How did you find them? How did you find _me_?"

"You got separated." Flint nodded. "Cobra back -up arrived. We were so tangled up with them, we didn't notice. All of a sudden, _these _guys show up to save our bacon."

Steeler spoke up. "Cobra's on top here. They don't _have_ to keep anything secret. We monitor their radio chatter, and there is a _lot_ of it. When we heard them going bananas about Joes in the Ozarks, we figured we better come for a look-see."

"By the time it was all over, you were gone, and we had to make ourselves scarce, more were on their way. Thanks to the Steeler and the boys, we got away. Then we set up trying to find you. We let Cobra do our work for us, since they are so helpfully chatty." Lady Jaye grinned.

"Looks like it paid off in our favor." Steeler nodded at Duke. "I'd say we quadrupled our money. MIA, but not gone forever." The tank driver's smile was huge. "_Duke_. Lord. What a find!" He chuckled. "But then, see, we've found a few people we thought we'd lost."

Scarlett's ears perked. "Wait. You found more Joes?" She felt Duke shift next to her. He was regarding Steeler with interest.

"Oh yeah." Steeler beamed. "Spirit! Spirit was in Taos. Middle of the desert with his cousin. She's not in good shape." The smile faltered. "Good thing we found 'em in time."

"Are there others?" Scarlett had been more than a little shocked at the idea that all the Joes were wiped out. It made more sense to her that many of her friends were laying low, staying out of sight, probably protecting family.

"Shipwreck, the old barnacle." Flint chuckled. "Took off to hide out on Conatonga. Did a little pirating, believe it or not. Stalker. They found Stalker! He's organized a few of the remaining street gangs into his own renegade group. They're small, but darn scrappy. Recondo's been found, too, though he's missing an arm and an eye."

Steeler nodded. "We're pretty sure there are at least a few others, it's just getting through to them. Sending messages out Cobra doesn't understand. Calling them home."

It seemed to Scarlett a lot of Joes with ingrained survival skills had managed to scrape through. There had to be at least one for sure..."What about Snake Eyes?"

Steeler sighed. "We don't know. Shipwreck says he's sure he saw him get away, but Snakes hasn't responded. He hasn't come in. We don't know where he is."

Duke shifted, snorting quietly. No one else noticed, but Scarlett caught it. She looked up at him. "You _know_, don't you? You know where he is. How do you know? You told me..."

Duke's eyes flicked away from hers.

"Tell me. You know, please don't keep it to yourself." She tried to keep her voice neutral, but she touched the hand resting on her leg again. "Please."

"Snake Eyes is far away from here. You won't get a message to him." Duke looked down at his daughter, sleeping against him. "Snake Eyes will come in when he's good and ready. Who knows when the Hell _that _is."

"Can you contact him?"

"No." Duke's voice slammed finality into the word. Conversation closed.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

The Helicarrier lit on a set of tennis courts behind a huge mansion. Scarlett assumed it was the Baroness's estate; Flint and Jaye had described her base of operations and home in their original report. Her suspicions were proven when the court lowered to a subterranean hanger. As they sank, Lelia opened the rear hatch, lowering the carrier's ramp. The Baroness was waiting for them in the steel-plated hangar, dressed in a simple black dress and heels. She was without her spectacles. Her smile was pleasant and honest.

_Oh, weird. This is going to take getting used to._

Scarlett noticed that Duke hung back with his daughter and Rose and Clancy as She and the Joes deplaned and began unloading gear. She went back up the ramp to find him standing, fists clenched, jaw working. He glared out the bay doors at the double-agent. Scarlet hadn't known just how much history the two had; Flint's report hadn't said more than the fact that she was one-not exactly when she had connected with the Joes. Apparently, she'd turned on Cobra before the downfall. Whatever the story, Duke's opinion of her was still thin. Or perhaps he wasn't ready to leave the woods.

"Duke?" He looked at her, rubbing his arm. She saw worry drifting around in those blue eyes.

"Daddy?" Katie looked at him from her seat. "Are we going to stay in here?"

"No." As if a switch had been flipped, he threw on a mask of confidence and strode out of the helicarrier, tall and commanding as she'd ever seen him. In a flannel shirt and jeans, he still knew how to take charge.

"Baroness." He dwarfed the black-haired aristocrat, physically, but she had as much presence as he. She looked him in the eye, even though she had to tip her head back to do it.

"Duke. You're alive after all. Cobra thought you dead. This will be great news to the underground."

Scarlett's surprise made her interrupt. "Wait, _no one_ thought he was alive? But Cobra was watching the cabin."

"Cobra was watching the cabin for _you, _my dear." The Baroness didn't take her eyes off of Duke's. "They knew you had been separated from your friends." She indicated Flint. They managed to track you through the woods. But they didn't know who he was, and the surveillance photos were no help in identifying him. I saw them myself." She smiled at Duke. "The beard hid his identity very well, and the hair. No one would expect the Field Commander of GI Joe to be hiding out in a remote cabin with senior citizens and a small child." She finally turned to face Scarlett. "No, my dear. Cobra wanted _you._"

Scarlett's felt a cold tingle spread from her chest to her fingers. _Then, I was the one who brought them to him. I was the one who destroyed all he had..._

She looked to Duke, who still glared at the Baroness. He crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at Scarlett for a good half minute, then back at the Baroness. Then he spoke, his voice low. His words quiet, but each one fell like lead.

"They. Can't. Have. Her."

Rose and Clancy came up behind him, Katie between them clutching her bear. Rose touched Duke on the back. "Katie's exhausted and scared. We need to rest. It's been...it's been a rough day."

The Baroness smiled. "Of course! We have rooms for all of you, and you can bathe and refresh yourselves. Rest, you are safe here." She leaned down to Katie. "What is you bear's name?"

Katie hid behind Duke. "Daddy?"

He sighed. "It's OK, Kitten."

"Stanley." Katie stepped from behind him, hesitant.

The Baroness crouched in front of the little girl. Scarlett saw Duke's frown deepen, but he did and said nothing, beyond placing a hand on his daughter's head.

The double agent patted Katie's teddy on the stomach. "Stanley is a good name for such a chubby bear. I bet he's hungry. Would you both like something to eat?"

"She needs to rest first." Duke grumbled.

"Of course! A nap before we dine." The Baroness touched Katie' nose. Scarlett felt more than a little uncomfortable. "What would you like? My cooks can make whatever you want."

Scarlett knew Kathleen had never been given such a promise. She never wanted much, but she'd never been offered everything she desired. Duke had never been able. She saw the little girl's eyes grow wide. "Can I have...Daddy told me about, but I've never had..." She looked up at Duke.

"Go on, Kitten. Ask." Duke lifted the frown into an encouraging smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"I want pizza. I've never had one. Clancy said it's good. Please?"

The Baroness was taken aback, but she laughed. "Yes. Of course! Why not? I'm sure they can handle that. We can all have pizza!"

Clancy laughed. "Well, dreams do come true, Sprout!"

The Baroness stood and shook his and Rose's hands. "Allow Leila to show you to a room so you can refresh yourselves and rest for a few hours."

She looked back to Duke. "I would advise the same for all of you. Please. My house and my staff are at your disposal. Make yourselves comfortable."

Duke reached for Scarlett's hand. "I heard Doc was here. I need him to check her out."

"Of course." The Baroness nodded. "He is a bit tied up...I have my own staff physician to-"

"I need Doc." Duke barked.

"Of course. He's seeing to Sprit's cousin. She's rather ill. He will be with you as soon as he is able." Duke opened his mouth, but she held up her hand. "For now, you all need rest. Leila, please show them to the rooms we prepared."

Leila nodded. "Yes, Baroness. Please, follow me. You can bathe and rest, and we will find you clean clothing."

Duke let Clancy and Rose take Katie and follow Leila towards a large door at the end of the hangar. He watched them go, then turned to the Baroness. "Thanks. But none of them are part of this. They're innocent. Noncombatants. Civilians."

"Duke. I wish it were easy. But you know as well as I...no one is really not part of anything. If we want to be free again, everyone must play their role." The Baroness put her hand on his shoulder. "I promise you, your daughter will be safe here. Your friends, too."

Flint came up next to her. "We all need downtime. We'll re-group and talk at supper. There's a lot to go over." He looked at Scarlett. "You, too. Duke's right, Doc should give you a once-over. I'm not happy until I know what's going on with your arm."

Scarlett nodded, then felt rather than saw Duke's attention turning to the Warrant Officer. She looked to see him measuring the man up. His Flint was definitely dead. But she knew his mind had done more than a little adapting to the concept of dead people returning. Yet he wasn't willing or capable of accepting the truth. Lady Jaye joined them, and Duke examined her, too, without one word. He turned to stare at Low Light and Dial Tone.

Finally, he looked down at her. His eyes burned through her. Behind the fire, she could see exhaustion.

"Duke, you need to rest." She touched his arm.

The fire waned to warmth; the glare melted. He sighed and nodded. "You're right. Come on, then. We'd better catch up." He grabbed her hand, and before she could say a word, pulled her off after the departing group. Scarlett looked over her shoulder to see Flint and Jaye watching them with a mix of concern and confusion.

* * *

"And this is your room!" Leila opened a door and smiled at Katie. The little girl hung back, peering through the doorway. Leila crouched in front of her, hands on her knees. "Do you want to see inside?"

Katie nodded, here eyes wide. She had been in awe since they had entered the big manor house. The carpets were lush and thick. The hallways lined with art. They'd passed the open doors of several large rooms, including a massive library. When they reached the grand stairway, Katie had grabbed Duke's hand and, to Scarlett's surprise, her own. As they climbed, Katie stared at the huge chandelier, at the massive portraits, and at the sculptures on pedestals and in niches along the wall. Scarlett had never seen a kid so quiet. She didn't even say a word when Rosa and Clancy went into the room before hers, smiling and kissing her before settling in for a shower and a rest.

Now she stood in the doorway to her assigned bedroom, rooted to the spot, clutching both their hands. "But it's so _big. _It's as big as one floor of our house."

Leila stood and walked into the room, beckoning her. "This is a nice room. You have your own bathroom! Look at this nice bed!" She pointed to a huge king-sized bed covered in pillows. "You and Stanley can both sleep in it."

"_Everyone _can sleep in it." Katie took a step inside, not letting go. Duke went with her, as did Scarlett. She was watching him as he watched his daughter investigating her new surroundings. The corners of his lips turned up, as they always did when he was amused. Katie looked up at him. "Daddy, it's got a _tent_ on it!"

He chuckled. "It's a canopy bed, Kitten. All the beautiful princesses sleep in canopy beds."

Katie frowned. "Is there a pea under the mattress?"

Duke's chuckle became a laugh. "I doubt it. I prefer you keep anything to do with pee away from that bed."

"You're silly, Daddy."

He picked her up, making her let go of Scarlett's hand, and carried her to the bed. "I am, huh?" She giggled as he grabbed her in both hands and brought her up to kiss her stomach. Scarlett couldn't help but smile as he blew a raspberry on her stomach then tossed her lightly to land on the comforter. She dropped her teddy and wriggled as he ticked her. "What's that make _you, _kitten?"

Scarlett saw Leila smiling broadly. The Cobra trooper turned, catching her in the act, and smiled at her. "It is beautiful, isn't it, to see a father and child? You must be proud!"

Scarlett felt her face flushing. "She isn't mine." It came out before she could stop it. She saw Duke start, and stop tickling Katie, but he didn't turn to look at her. Lelia turned red, "Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Of course! You're from the other dimension. It's just...well, she looks so very much like you..."

Scarlett held up a hand. "Easy mistake to make. She does look a lot like me." It was the first time she'd admitted it to herself: except the hair and the eyes, Kathleen looked almost exactly like the face in Scarlett's childhood pictures. "But I came here just over a week ago."

Duke suddenly stood, gathering his daughter to him. "Time for a bath, Kit. Let's get you clean."

"Where's the big pot?"

"There isn't one." He carried her through the door to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Scarlett heard cries of amazement and delight. The water started running.

Leila sighed. "I am truly sorry. I honestly wasn't exactly sure which one you were."

Scarlett looked at the bathroom door, then shrugged. "Really, it's ok. Her mother _was _me. Or was the me from this world. Katie was too young when she died to remember her, though." There was a twinge in her chest.

"So, Scarlett O'Hara is really dead?" Leila sighed.

"Yes. Well, _she _is. Not me."

"I understand. I do need to update our reports. We were hoping, when we found _you_, then Duke... we were hoping he would know where _she_ was."

_Oh, he knows all right. He just refuses to admit it to himself anymore._

Scarlett wondered what it would have been like had her doppelganger still been living. Definitely odd, but perhaps a little less difficult.

Leila knocked on the bathroom door. "Sergeant, your room is next door. These two rooms adjoin, it's why I gave them to you. You can be closer to your daughter."

"Right, thanks." Duke's voice was slightly muffled. There was a giggle and a splash. "Hey, kid, watch it!"

"Let me take you there now." Leila led Scarlett through a door in the opposite wall to a second room. It was just as large and opulent as Katie's. The wall's were cream colored with crown molding. The carpet probably cost more than Scarlett made in a year. Two windows looked out to the rolling lawn below. The furniture looked and carved and very old, including the absolutely massive bed that dominated one third of the floorspace. Scarlett could see a huge tiled bathroom through a partially open door. She imagined the tub was bigger than some compact cars. Leila smiled. "You will both be very comfortable here."

Scarlett did a double take. "Leila...this isn't. We aren't...I'm from the other dimension."

"Yes? Do you think you would both prefer another room?" Leila wasn't stupid, Scarlett could tell, but she was polite above all things, and she wasn't about to pass judgement. The Baroness's right hand woman had seen the way Duke looked at her. She had assumed something was there.

_Isn't there? Be honest._

"No, he'll be fine here. I...I'm not _with him_." She sighed, trying to ignore the memories of sleeping in his arms that were jumping up and down for attention in her mind. She needed space. Space to prepare him for the very likely chance that..."I need a room of my own."

"Very well." Leila led her into the hallway and one more room down. She opened the door to a chamber just as lush as the others. "Is this sufficient? Your friends Flint and Lady Jaye are in the room next door."

_Of course they are. _

Scarlett nodded. "This is fine."

"Then I will leave you to bathe and rest. There are robes in the wardrobe. Clean clothing will be sent up to you. I have been told to send Doc to you when he is free." She bowed slightly.

"Thanks, Leila." Scarlett walked over to the bathroom. The tub was inviting, but she preferred a quick shower.

Leila left, shutting the door behind her, and Scarlett stripped and climbed into the shower. The hot water running over her felt divine, and she lingered under the hot spray longer than normal, hoping the water would wash away the guilt that was creeping up from her toes. The quick shower went on longer than she'd planned.

She was tying a plush fluffy robe around her when a soft knock made her jump.

"Yes? Duke?"

"No, Scarlett, I think he's in the shower. It's me."

"Doc!" She ran across the room and threw the door open to embrace him.

"Well, your arm's better, anyways. Come on, " He came in, shutting the door, "let me have a look."

They walked over to the bench at the end of the bed. Dog put down the bag he was carrying and waited for Scarlett to pull her arm out of the robe. She did so, unworried about being modest; Doc had pretty much seen everything. "I twisted my ankle badly, too."

"Mmmmmm hmmmm." His voice was soothing, his touch light but thorough.

"And I had a bad infection in the shoulder wound. Sepsis. I guess you could say it got pretty serious." She tried to shrug as he fingered the wound. Then he moved down to her ankle. "Duke...the Duke from here, pulled me through."

His glasses flashed up at her. He smiled. "Clancy and Rose told me."

"You saw them?"

"I did." He nodded, looking back down at her leg. "They're an interesting couple. I let them fill me in." He straightened and reached to hunt around in his bag.

"Did they? How much?" Doc thrust a thermometer into her mouth. Scarlett scowled. "Hey!"

"Keep your mouth closed." He took her wrist to check her pulse, counting while he looked at his watch. Then he grabbed the thermometer, checked it, nodded to himself, and retrieved a pressure cuff.

"Pretty much everything, Scarlett." He slid the cuff over her arm, placed the cold end of his stethoscope on her skin and squeezed the bulb several times, pumping it tight around her arm. Scarlett felt her arm being squeezed right to the point it was almost too much.

"Did they tell you-"

She was interrupted by new knocking. "Shana?" Duke's voice sounded tired. He knocked again. "Shana, Kit's asleep. The kid's exhausted. Soon as the covers were up over her, she was out."

Scarlett looked at the door, unable to speak. Doc took his cue from her, and said nothing. She turned to see him watching her with curiosity.

A third knock. "Shana, you in there? I hosed myself off. Haven't had a real shower in years." He chucked softly. "They're sending me a barber. Ritzy, huh? I asked for a way to get a haircut, and they're sending me a barber. To the room. I just thought...you'd like to see the old buzzcut."

Doc raised an eyebrow, and Scarlett shook her head.

"Shana...why did you go in there? We're supposed to be next door to be close to Kit. To Katie." Two half-hearted knocks, the second of which was more of a light tap. "Fox... you asleep?"

Scarlett looked at the floor, then squeezed her eyes closed. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from calling back to him. She heard his hand sliding down and off the door, and then nothing.

She looked back to Doc, who took off his glasses and cleaned them. His eyes were friendly, concerned. "Scarlett, I'd say you have a bit of a mess on your hands."


End file.
